Sigo buscándote
by camelia-chan
Summary: Itachi la perdió al haber cometido un simple error y ahora Sakura se ha ido. A pesar de haber pasado mas de cuatro años el sigue buscandola y no desistirá hasta que la pelirrosa esté de nuevo en casa.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer : No soy dueña de Naruto. Todo pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, si lo hiciera Akatsuki habría tenido un desenlace diferente.

 **Sigo buscándote.**

Hace cuatro años cometió un error, uno que le costó su felicidad y la de la mujer que amaba , pero a pesar de no poder encontrarla el sigue buscándola , después de todo esta es su única oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Pero Sakura será capaz de perdonarlo?

Prólogo.

Temprano en la mañana, como era usual en Konoha todo se encontraba en total calma; el mercado la zona más transitada apenas era ocupado por unos pocos transeúntes quienes hacían pequeñas compras de emergencia para el desayuno y el resto del día, aun así cualquiera que visitase la villa se daría cuenta que excluyendo a los shinobis el resto de los civiles no eran fanáticos de despertarse temprano.

Es esto lo que corría por la mente de Ayame quien pertenecía a la poca clase de desafortunados que estaba despierta a esta hora, salió de su cómoda y cálida habitación y al recorrer el angosto pasillo hizo una mueca de fastidio al pensar en todos los quehaceres que debía culminar antes de que su padre y ella se dirigiesen a Ichiraku.

La noche anterior había sido sorprendentemente cálida lo que era un aviso de que el verano llegaría con todas sus fuerzas y todo lo que implicaba, la fresca agua del río y los niños chapoteando en él, el incremento de vendedores ambulantes y demás aspectos típicos del verano. _Pero esto no era lo que recordé anoche_ pensó Ayame a la vez que dejaba escapar un triste suspiro mientras llegaba a la cocina y empezaba a lavar los platos de la noche anterior; no, había sido el recuerdo del equipo siete en una noche igual de cálida y perfecta, junto con todas las risas y desacuerdos entre sus miembros, la última noche feliz antes de que todo se destrozase como el cristal más frágil .

Si , esa había sido la última noche que el Equipo siete mostró una autentica sonrisa antes de la perdida de uno de los suyos, la persona mas importante, el pegamento que los unía ; si esa fue la última vez que Sakura estuvo con ellos.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo sacó a Ayame de su ensimismamiento lo que la hizo voltear su cabeza y ver a su padre entrar a la cocina y ofrecerle una gentil sonrisa que ella devolvió.

"Buenos días hija" saludó Teuchi. " lista para ir a Ichiraku?"

"Si padre, déjame terminar esto y nos iremos, después de todo será un largo día"

Ayame rápidamente termino de lavar los platos para así poder partir al restaurante, después de todo su cliente número uno iría allí a desayunar.

"Si eso es todo me retiro Hokage-sama"

Ante estas palabra la Quinta Hokage alzó la mirada de los papeles en su escritorio y la enfocó en el que era uno de sus mejores Anbu - habidos y por haber- Uchiha Itachi estaba allí de pie en todo su esplendor y por un momento se detuvo a observarlo mejor, la máscara con forma de gato se encontraba a un lado de su cabeza dejando ver los dos habituales mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro; sus ojos grises – tan oscuros que parecían negros- parecían sin vida y tenían un aire de infinita tristeza que sólo aquellos cercanos a él podían reconocer y esto le hacía difícil seguir mirándolo.

El uniforme Anbu tenía unos pocos rasguños y por algunas zonas cubiertas de tierra era ridículamente obvio que la misión no tuvo complicaciones. Su escrutinio debió irritarlo porque movió un poco el pie derecho y esto fue lo que la hizo salir del ligero estado de estupor en el que cayó. Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza le permitió retirarse quedándose sola en su oficina.

Pasó una mirada rápida a su alrededor, estaba completamente sola - o tan sola como un kage puede estar con sus guardias Anbu escondidos en las cercanías- se levantó y buscó entre una pequeña pintura decorativa y un viejo estante de libros por su preciado sake ; uno de los pocos escondites que se habían escapado de la atenta mirada de Shizune – su ex pupila- quien se debía encontrar en el hospital y que había sido sugerido por su otra ex pupila .

Esto trajo un inmediato dolor en su pecho, Sakura, que estaba muy lejos y en lugar desconocido para todos y todo por culpa del hombre que recién abandono la habitación.

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a su escritorio y se servía una copa de sake , se recostó en su silla y miró hacia la ventana preguntándose por milésima vez si el haber permitido que su querida aprendiz fue la opción correcta por hacer, pero tan solo con recordar la mirada derrota de la pelirrosa , las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y el dolor tan intenso que radiaba de ella Tsunade sabía que esa había sido la opción correcta.

Ese era un día que lo gustaba recordar por todas las emociones que estaban el aire, los gritos de Naruto, de cómo era posible que Sakura-chan se hubiese ido , la ira de Kakashi y Sasuke al conocer que tenían prohibido el ir a buscarla y la expresión de Itachi al darse cuento que todo eso había sido su culpa.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años de ese trágico día y la ausencia de la pelirrosa aun dolía como el primer día , un dolor que no se cura.

Oyó pasos apresurados sin duda de Shizune y rápidamente escondió el sake , se pasó una mano por su cabello descartando esos pensamientos tristes tenía que enfocarse en el presente.

El agua estaba fría pero así la prefería, le hacía sentirse limpio algo que Itachi muy pocas veces lograba conseguir; al bañarse podía sentir que por algunos minutos la culpa se lavaba de él y podía pretender que todo era como antes con sus padres y su hermano Sasuke- sin las constantes miradas de lástima en las cenas familiares - y lo más importante el amor de Sakura.

Sakura a quien no había vuelto a ver desde esa última noche que compartieron juntos antes de que partiese con su equipo Anbu y la reunión con los ancianos del clan ocurriese.

La misión había sido y recordaba las constantes burlas de su primo Shisui, el sonido del viento en sus oídos al correr mientras se apresuraba a casa, a ella. El ansia de verla después de tres semanas de dormir en el suelo y comer esas horrenda raciones era demasiado grande algo que nunca antes había sentido era algo completamente diferente a regresar a su familia, porque la pelirrosa se había convertido en su mundo entero.

" Primito por qué la prisa en volver a casa?" Itachi podía ver el brillo burlòn en los ojos de Shisui por lo que sabia que se burlaba de el.

Después de todo su primo había sido el primero en enterarse de lo que ocurría entre él y Sakura. Genma a su derecha soltó una carcajada y siguió de largo ¿cómo todo su escuadrón se enteró de su romance con la pelirrosa? no tenía la mas mínima idea pero un dia simplemente Shisui le había dicho que conocía su secreto. Pero mientras no le preguntasen todos seguirían sanos y salvos.

La s puertas de la aldea ya estaban a la vista , el camino completamente despejado y podía ver a Izumo y Kotetsu en sus puestos usuales , inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento y se dirigió al apartamento de Sakura .

A lo lejos podía escuchó los quejidos de su equipo de cómo no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con su escuadrón y lo cruel que eran con ellos , como si ellos no lo hubiesen abandonado a el cientos de veces. Llego a su puerta y estaba a punto de girar la cerradura cuando la anciana vecina de Sakura, Kaori lo miró con tanto odio que lo dejó pasmado.

Esta era la anciana quien siempre lo saludaba con una amable sonrisa ; así que en qué momento eso había cambiado?. Volvió a entrar a su apartamento dejando a un Itachi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y quien pensó en comentarle a la pelirrosa de lo ocurrido, pero al abrir la puerta y encender la luz se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Estaba vacío, no había nada, ni muebles ni mesas era como estuviese deshabitado . todas las partencias de Sakura se fueron ¿ pero a dónde? Incluso el ligero aroma a canela que caracterizaba al lugar se había borrado. El temor se apoderó de él, tanto así que pareció paralizarlo; acaso Sakura estaba herida? La sensación helada en su pecho seguía creciendo que era lo que pasó aquí para que su pelirrosa se fuese?

Tenía que encontrarla y explicarle acerca de los ancianos del clan , lo que ellos querían que hiciera y lo que se comprometió a hacer . debía habérselo dicho antes pero se asustó como un cobarde porque eso significaría el fin de todo y él no quería que terminase. Sabía que Tsunade sería capaz de darle una explicación por lo que tiró la puerta y se corrió a la oficina de la quinta .

Itachi no se tomo la molestia de entrar por la puerta algo que siempre procuraba hacer , pero estaba demasiado alterado como para importarle la cortesía ; estaba a punto de hablar pero Tsunade se adelantó

" Sakura se ha ido. Hace dos semanas que abandono la villa para volver cuando ella así lo quiera" las palabras de la Hokage lo cortaron profundamente , de alguna forma sentía que su corazón estaba sangrando.

"Como pudo permitir que Sakura se fuese así como así?" había tanta ira en su voz , una que no reprimió pero Tsunade no se intimidó en absoluto , si acaso parecía querer estrangularlo y no supo el por qué.

"No te atrevas a culparme por esto muchacho!" gritó mientras golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio. "se fue por tu culpa" . Pareció retomar la compostura y se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla.

Cómo esto era su culpa? Cómo todo esto estaba ocurriendo? Lo que sabia es que Sakura no podía estar vagando por allí no era seguro debido a su fama de prácticamente poder sanar lo que sea , todos desearían poseer esa habilidad y aunque ella podía protegerse muy bien no era lo mismo que estar completamente sola.

"A qué se refiere con que se fue por mi culpa?"

" sé que lo sabes muchacho solamente no quieres admitirlo"

El sentimiento de pesar volvió al Uchiha, si Sakura se fue es porque ella lo se enteró de todo, pero cómo?. La pregunta era evidente en su rostro porque Tsunade la respondió.

" Ella te escuchó Itachi , esa vez con los ancianos de tu clan" la quinta miró a lo lejos sin duda alguna pensando en Sakura. "cuando todos estaban decidiendo tu futuro y tu simplemente te quedaste allí aceptándolo todo, como si fueses incapaz de hacer algo". A Itachi le faltó la respiración y su cabeza se sentía tan pesada que parecía a punto de estallar porque era cierto no contradijo al clan aun cuando amaba con locura a Sakura no se enfrento a nadie.

"Accediste a casarte con otra, una desconocida por el bien de tu clan" la Hokage bufó ante esto porque todo era muy cierto. No culpaba a Sakura a Sakura por abandonarlo quien querría estar al lado de la persona que te cambió por otra, más aún una desconocida.

Esta misión había sido la oportunidad de pensar que decirle a Sakura y aún así no tenía la mas minina idea de que todo terminaría de la peor manera, y la gran bofetada había sido que la pelirrosa lo escuchó todo; ella al menos se merecía la verdad proveniente de él.

Para este momento la quinta estaba de pie a un lado de la ventana y de espaldas a él " ella te amaba" la vió mirarlo desde el rabillo del ojo "lo supe desde el momento en el que su sonrisa cambió, era más brillante y parecía iluminarlo todo y tu la destrozaste" los nudillos de Itachi estaban tan apretados que dolían pero era lo único que podía hacer para no romperse allí mismo.

"Lo peor de la situación es que no dudo que no la amaras, eras feliz a su alrededor y ella me contó lo romántico que solías ser con ella y un lado que era exclusivo para ella _" pero lo arruiné todo mi oportunidad de ser feliz_ pensó con dolor.

"Solo una cosa más debes saber antes de irte" la rubia se volteó y lo enfrento directamente, podía ver el ligero brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos pero su voz era firme " está embarazada" y eso fue lo suficiente para traerlo de rodillas " ella quería darte la sorpresa , y al final lo fue pero de la forma más terrible"

La vió volver a su escritorio y esta fue la señal para irse. Corrió entre los árboles, no sabía por cuánto tiempo hasta que el cansancio y la presión de todo lo ocurrido lo hizo detenerse y recostarse contra un árbol y finalmente permitiéndose llorar por lo que había perdido.

Volvió al presente y terminó su baño; en todos estos años no había oído nada de una pelirrosa , un médico, literalmente es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado pero aún así no desistiría. Se secó y vistió sin energía recostándose en su cama cerró los ojos y permitió que el sueño lo transportase hacia Sakura y ese bebe que no ha podido conocer.

Y bien así termina el prologo de mi itasaku, espero que les haya gustado. Sus opiniones son bienvenidas y cualquier sugerencia será aceptada.

Para aquellos a los que le haya gustado trataré de escribir lo mas rápidamente que pueda yo también odio esperar


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Naruto, para mi dolor.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Era difícil.

El mudarse, el tener que esconderse temiendo que alguno de esos días la suerte la abandonase y no pudiese huir lo suficientemente rápido de todas aquellas personas que la perseguirían a ella y a sus preciados hijos, lanzándose sobre de ellos como aves de rapiña por el simple hecho de ser dos pequeños Uchiha sin la protección de su aldea.

Sakura algunas veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que corriese con tanta suerte. Porque era la única explicación posible de que no tuviese a ninjas renegados y caza recompensas tocando a su puerta en estos instantes.

La pelirrosa dejó escapar un suave suspiro para tomar un trago de su té de jazmín, el sabor era dulce justo como le gustaba. Alzó la mirada hacia la venta viendo como la nieve caía en el exterior ; pero el hecho de que esto ocurriese en el inicio del verano no dejaba dudas a lo frío del lugar en el que se encontraba viviendo con sus preciosos hijos . Niños que dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones; al menos que uno de ellos se hubiese escabullido a la habitación del otro, _es lo más probable murmuró_.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la pelirrosa mientras caminaba a la habitación de Ryuuta y corría suavemente la puerta, al hacerlo observó, que como supuso su niño estaba ausente lo que la hizo rodar los ojos, habían dos almohadas donde se suponía un pequeño de cuatro años debía estar, como si alguien pudiese comprar eso.

No cerró la puerta y abrió la del frente, allí estaba el susodicho durmiendo plácidamente sin loa mas mínima idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor justo como los niños debían crecer, sin presiones. Miyuuki su muñeca, había salvado un lugar para que su Ryuu-niki la acompañase. Tomó otro sorbo de su té, ambos no podían estar lejos del otro por mucho tiempo, debían jugar juntos, comer juntos; y si algo se los impedía su humor se tornaba pésimo y hasta lágrimas de rabia surgían que solo se calmaban cuando volvían a juntarse.

Sakura siguió mirándolos, el amor evidente en sus ojos esmeralda. En momentos como estos ese preguntaba si era cosa de mellizos o si eran los suyos solamente los que mostraban esta conducta. Los dejaría dormir un poco más, después de todo hoy sería un largo día así que mejor que descansasen.

Cerró las puertas corredizas y fue a la cocina , era pequeña pero cálida, el desayuno era lo segundo en su lista; por lo que puso a hervir el agua para el arroz, sacó el salmón de la nevera _a la plancha pensó , un poco de sopa y algunos vegetales para balacearlo todo._

No pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras preparaba los vegetales y recordó la vez que yuuki lanzó los encurtidos por la ventana mientras juraba que un shinobi malo les había echado una poción para dormir. Toda esa patética excusa caía en los hombros del ninja más impuntual de todos los tiempos Kakashi- sensei. Las historias sobre gatos perdidos, el ayudar a ancianitas desvalidas, para su pesar fueron adoptadas por ambos mientras el culpable solo sonreía con su ojo- lo que generalmente terminaba con un puñetazo por su parte-.

Sin embargo la ayuda que su sensei le proveía nunca podría ser pagada.

A mitad de preparar el desayuno recordó lo aterrada que había estado el día que tocaron a su puerta en una pequeña aldea del país de la hierba ; para que todo eso se transformase en rabia al ver a Kakashi allí de pie como si nada. Sabía que Tsunade les prohibió a todos el buscarla castigando con el encarcelamiento el desobeder esa orden.

Eligio ese pequeño pueblo para las etapas finales del parto, que al ser de mellizos la hacían sentirse tan cansada, sus pies dolían y lo único que quería hacer era dormir sin preocupaciones. Sabía que en Konoha habría recibido ayuda de todos, sin dudarlo, pero ella había decidido esto por lo que lidiaría con la situación sola. Pero al tener a Kakashi allí hizo surgir esos temores que no tenía con quien hablar, si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus bebes, si sería una buena madre. Recordó romper en llanto y a su sensei calmarla y consolarla mientras de aclaraba que no habría mejor madre que ella.

A lo largo de los años las visitas de Kakashi se hicieron habituales. Y siempre recibidas con alegría por parte de yuuki y Ryuu esperando gustosos por cualquier regalo que el copi-ninja trajese con él. Además de la habitual invocación de los ninken sólo para complacerlos. A veces los acusaba de que solo querían a los ninken y no a él , quien fingía lagrimas llevándose una mano a su pecho , pero ambos niños se lanzaban hacia el riéndose.

Terminó el desayuno, y se dispuso a poner la mesa cuando desvió la mirada al calendario que mantenía pegado a la nevera y vió que se acercaba una de las visitas de su viejo sensei , tal vez esta semana o la próxima , pero definitivamente cerca. El ruido de pasos la elertó de que sus hijos despertaron y se acercaban.

" kaa-san"

La melodiosa voz de yuuki se escuchó por toda la casa , debido al silencio que había trayendo una gran sonrisa en la pelirrosa.

" Buenos días" la niña se dejo caer en la silla y puso so cabeza en la mesa " muero de hambre". Sakura la miro observando todo a su alrededor antes de decir "quería ayudarte, pero todo está listo"

La kunoichi lo sabía; sus dos bebes se ofrecían a ayudarla en todo lo que podían.

"No es necesario cariño"

Los largos y sedosos cabellos negros de la niña estaban por toda la mesa, pero rápidamente se acomodo para dejar espacio a los platos y al hacerlo se encontró con la picara mirada de la niña a través de esos ojos dispares – uno del mismo tono de su madre y otro como el de su padre, alguien en el que ella prefería no pensar- una gran sorpresa si duda alguna lo que la hacía resaltar entre los demás, lo que con la apariencia Uchiha no necesitaba.

"Ryuu-chan"

"cinco minutos" murmuró algo sobre súper ninjas que no entendió; mientras la mirada que le dedico a su madre decía que solamente estaba siendo perezoso.

"Bien" alzó la voz "entonces sólo seremos tu y yo quienes vayamos a la aldea, tal vez compremos dulces y entrenaremos un poco, o quizás…."

Pasos apresurados se escucharon. Cada vez más y mas cerca hasta que su otro hijo apareció.

Ryuu con el largo cabello desarreglado por haber estado durmiendo, en su pijama de perros – regalo de Kakashi- pero con la expresión alerta se lanzo sobre la otra silla .

"estoy aquí, completamente listo para la acción" bombeó un puño al aire.

Yuuki y ella se miraron y rodaron los ojos ante el comentario; que no estaba profundamente dormido?

"El desayuno está listo chicos" señalo a la mesa pero ambos gimieron al ver los encurtidos

" Podemos comer algo como ramen?" Sakura los miró sin excusas.

"Otra cosa….?

"Por qué kaa-san ¡!" hablaron al mismo tiempo

"Saben que esa no es una buena manera de comenzar el día" tomo asiento "les prometo que necesitaran toda la energía que puedan porque será un largo día.

* * *

Sakura-chan.

A veces la echaba tanto de menos que se convertía en un dolor físico, a veces todo solía recordarle a ella; una fragancia , una comida , cuando no había nadie allí para regañarlo. Si, Uzumaki Naruto incluso añoraba esos días en los que Sakura lo golpeaba, cuando eran el equipo siete e iban a entrenar, a comer ramen o simplemente a pasar el rato. Nunca nada fue lo mismo desde su partida, las reuniones se hicieron incomodas solamente entre Sasuke, Kaká- sensei Yamato-taichou y Sai.

Naruto rodó en su cama quedando boca abajo y en dirección a la ventana sintiendo rabia y dolor a partes iguales haciendo que un destello rojizo se asomase en sus ojos naturalmente azules. A pesar de que él y Kurama eran una unidad era imposible para el no sentir un gran rencor hacia Itachi.

Todo lo que pasó fue por su culpa. Rió amargamente el bastardo sólo la engatusó y jodió. Se rascó la cabeza, eso no era cierto el Uchiha si la amaba y eso era obvio pero ese hecho empeoraba todo porque si amas a alguien que no haces todo por ser feliz con esa persona? _Bueno al menos eso es lo yo creo_.

Evidentemente no para Itachi, tal vez la amase como nadie más en el mundo pero no lo suficiente como para poner al Clan por encima de ella. Eso fue lo que debió romper el corazón de Sakura el hecho de que el no la hubiese escogido. Volvió a rodar, odiaba esas veces en las que no conseguía descansar. Estaba sin misiones, sin entrenar y completamente aburrido; no una buena combinación. Simplemente él en su muy sucia habitación. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, _alguien en específico_ pero eso ya lo había hecho y no solamente el sino el equipo siete al completo.

Aun así nunca llegó a mucho por el motivo de que Itachi ni siquiera puso una pelea, se quedo allí de pie al frente del puente del rio Nakano luciendo tan miserable y adolorido que ningún golpe físico podría replicar lo que en ese instante el Uchiha debía sentir. Ese día fue uno de los peores de su vida y Naruto tuvo su justa cuota de ellos en su niñez, pero el enterarse que su Sakura-chan había abandonado la aldea sin decir a donde fue la cereza en el pastel.

Su cuello picó, alertándole de que alguien se acercaba, y tras el humo Sasuke apareció. Y allí estaba en toda su pomposa gloria el teme con la camisa con la cresta Uchiha, los pantalones oscuros y su actitud de que te jodas. Lo único ausente era el chokuto que podía invocar sin importar el lugar donde estuviese.

"Tenemos una misión" agregó "dobe"

La vena en la frente de Naruto se hinchó, es que tenía que llegar e insultarlo, aunque la verdad es que el hacía lo mismo.

"Venga teme por qué tan amargado?"

El joven Uchiha entrecerró los ojos ante su escandaloso compañero de equipo, si hubiese sido otra persona ya la habría golpeado pero era Naruto y ello venían de muy atrás. El insulto había sido por la costumbre y no por maldad, Sasuke había visto la mirada ausente que tenia al momento de su llegada y sabía que pensaba en Sakura, justo como ocurría con el y el resto del equipo.

Apretó el puño, como era posible que en más de cuatro años no pudiesen encontrar a una pequeña kunoichi? , una con cabello rosa por los dioses. Pero cuando la encontrasen le preguntaría qué demonios hizo para borrar su rastro del planeta, eso era seguro.

Porque sabía en el fondo que Sakura estaba bien, sana y salva, escondida en algún lugar del mundo shinobi , en eso sus instintos no se equivocaban y nunca lo hacían. Y el dobe y el sabían con certeza que Kakashi la había encontrado hace años solo que el muy bastardo no quería compartir la información; sin embargo era lo suficiente para calmarlos el saber que el copi- ninja conocía su escondite. Una parte de el los comprendía, sería terrible si un montón de shinobi repentinamente tocasen a su puerta se perdería la esencia de la palabra esconderse.

Pero no los haría desistir hasta verla y exigirle que volviese a casa, ya pasaron cuatro años para él ese era suficiente tiempo.

Estas misiones eran especiales porque Kakashi no estaba con ellos, por lo que estarían a sus anchas para indagar por ahí sin que les respirasen en el hombro.

"Sólo seremos Sai, tú y yo"

"He estado esperando por una de estas" la expresión de Naruto seria, a diferencia de su amigable mirada del día a día.

" Cuando nos vamos?"

"Tienes una hora Naruto" y Sasuke destello lejos. El Uzumaki se levanto de la cama de un brinco con renovada energía

"Sakura –chan allá vamos"

* * *

Fueron horas desde que su hermano menor partió en una misión.

La casa estaba completamente sola su padre y su madre ambos fuera haciendo a esta una de las pocas veces que la casa era completamente suya. En otras circunstancias podía imaginarse a Sakura y su niño en una casa así pero llena de ruido, de vida.

Itachi cerró los ojos, no debía pensar en el pasado debía sólo mirar al presente y al futuro en traer a Sakura a casa, a Konoha.

Volvió a abrirlos y parpadeó mirando hacia el estanque koi donde nadaban los peces. Se mantuvo así por aproximadamente cinco minutos viendo nadar a los peces. Finalmente decidió volver en si abriendo varios mapas que tenia cuidadosamente doblados a su lado. El mas grande era uno donde se encontraban todas las naciones shinobi en el que se mostraba la geografía de todo el lugar, cada cadena montañosa y cada valle.

Suspiró, la región del país de fuego estaba completamente fuera de discusión la había registrado por completo y la evidencia eran todas las equis que tenía el mapa. Por lo que Sakura no estaba allí.

Le seguía el país del viento tanto por la proximidad como por el hecho de que compartía buenas relaciones con Konoha, pero también había sido descartado. El y Shisui lo había registrado todo y no había ninguna pelirrosa ni bebé.

El país del rayo también pasó bajo sus agudos ojos pero aun ella no estaba ahí. El país de la roca era el menos explorado por el terreno en el que se asentaba al igual que el país del agua; eso y que cada uno de ellos poseía una gran cantidad de aldeas tanto civiles como ninjas sin contar los pequeños asentamientos.

Paso un dedo por el país de la tierra era un lugar difícil para vivir por lo rocoso que era y puso su otra mano en el país del agua, tal vez Sakura estuviese allí , pero no recordaba escucharla mencionar que el lugar le gustase. Especialmente después de escuchar la trágica historia de Haku en sus días de genin. El kekkei genkai no era visto como algo demoniaco como hace algunos años, pero aun así muchos todavía recordaban los horrores que causaron.

De lo único que estaba absolutamente segura era que no estaba en el país del fuego o en otra gran aldea shinobi, el niño o niña sería muy fácil de reconocer. Así que debía ser en una pequeña aldea.

Gracias a uno de sus informantes se enteró de que estuvo en una pequeña aldea del país de la hierba en el momento de su embarazo pero supo más de ella.

Volvió a doblar los mapas y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su habitación a guardarlos. En dos horas partiría con Genma y Shisui en una misión Anbu, debía enfocarse en la tarea por lo que intento despejar su mente. Empezó a reunir sus kunai y shuriken en una pequeña pila en su cama y se sentó observando su katana. Brillaba contra la poca luz que pasaba por la ventana de una forma hipnótica .

La dejo a un lado y metódicamente comenzó a afilar sus kunai.

Pasó un rato haciendo esto hasta que la molestia en sus ojos se hizo presente, Sakura era quien curaba sus ojos y solía besarlos al terminar- algo que nunca admitió lo mucho que le gustaba- solo cuando Tsunade misma exigía curarlo el permitía el tratamiento.

Sus sentidos lo alertaron y miro a la ventana, allí Shisui lo esperaba y mirándolo con simpatía por lo que supo que había pasado un buen rato observándolo. Inclinó la cabeza haciéndole saber a Itachi que debía terminar de alistarse. El Uchiha más joven se lo agradeció y en un parpadeo Shisui era cosa del pasado. Si, era de hora de una misión.

* * *

He aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia.

A todas aquellas personas que les gusto mi historia estoy encantada de que haya sido así, esto es lo que hizo querer actualizar realmente rápido….

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y hasta la próxima vez ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Ya saben que naruto no me pertenece, tristemente…

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Los días pasaban increíblemente rápido, el sol salía y se ponía en lo que era un ciclo sin fin llenando con su luz a todos por igual. El clima de hoy era especialmente cálido en comparación con otras veces permitiendo así que fuese posible el disfrutar el aire libre dando un paseo por la plazoleta de Villa Helada donde actualmente la pelirrosa se encontraba dando un paseo.

Sakura miró a su alrededor ; a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño poseía una gran belleza en gran parte proporcionada por la zona geográfica en el que se encontraba. Al hallarse en una de las zonas más alejadas de la capital y de la aldea de la neblina, estaba habitaba por civiles siendo un lugar rico para el comercio y el intercambio.

Con ambas manos rodeando las más pequeñas de Ryuu y Yuuki, pasaron por un lado de los locales de dango y demás ferias de comida que rodeaban a la plaza. Observó que a pesar de estar en mitad de la primavera aún una pequeña escarcha de nieve cubría los enormes sauces y robles a su alrededor dándole así el nombre a la villa. Y vagamente recordó que próximamente seria la temporada de inicio de las festividades por lo que tenía sentido que todos a su alrededor estuviesen agitados. La voz de Ryuu la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

"kaa-san apúrate sino el parque va a estar lleno"

"eso está bien, así podrían jugar con otros niños"

La mirada de horror que ambos le dedicaron fue suficiente para hacerla carcajearse.

"no me da risa mami" refunfuño Yuuki haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Ryuu la jaloneó " kaa-san por favor más rápido". Sakura sabía que no podía ganarle a esa mirada de cachorro perdido por lo que dejó de reírse y retomó el camino hacia el parque y remolcando a ambos niños. A pesar de que en la aldea no habían tantos niños todos salían a la misma hora llenando todos los juegos.

Para este momento Sakura estaba siendo arrastrada por los dos quienes eran mas fuertes que el promedio, algo sin dudas gracias a ella y su súper fuerza como a Naruto le gustaba llamarle. Y nunca dejaba de ser divertido ver las expresiones de shock en las demás personas cuando se daban cuenta de lo fuerte que unos niños tan pequeños podían golpear.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto a una pareja de ancianos quienes alimentaban a las palomas desde uno de los banquitos bajo los árboles, mientras que a su derecha varias parejas se entretenían jugando shogi- sonrió al pensar en Shikamaru-. Finalmente bajaron un par de escalones deteniéndose abruptamente la pelirrosa se agachó dedicándole una mirada seria a ambos niños.

"Chicos ya saben de lo que hemos hablado" pasó de los ojos esmeraldas de Ryuu a los dispares de Yuuki.

" Hai kaa-san" respondieron al unísono.

Vio que estaban siendo completamente serios por los que le dijo

"Esta bien pueden irse"

Mientras se acomodaba la roja bufanda los observo correr hacia los columpios riendo por ver quien llegaba más alto. No era necesario mucho esfuerzo para sacar la competitividad de ambos. Retrocedió y tomó asiento en la pequeña banca de madera, vigilando todo a su alrededor desde el par de niños rubios jugando en el sube y baja mientras otros corrían al tobogán.

El viento sopló trayendo el –ahora- cabello marrón de Sakura a su rostro quien con un suave movimiento de su mano lo llevó hacia atrás, su atenta mirada nunca dejaba a sus niños. Sabía que sus bebés conocían las reglas, nada de chakra ni de mostrar alguna habilidad ninja como caminar sobre el agua y los árboles y demás cosas que podían hacer. Ambos eran conscientes de la importancia de mantenerse encubiertos como como Kakashi y ella les habían explicado tiempo atrás; sin embargo eran niños por lo que nunca estaba de más vigilar que ambos no se emocionasen y el instinto patease liberando chakra.

Especialmente en una villa que no tolera a los shinobi y kekkei genkai que pudiesen traer consigo.

Sakura podía cerrar los ojos y recordar la trágica vida de Haku, el contarles como su padre mató a su madre e intentó matarlo a él apenas siendo un niño durante la época de la purga de los límites sanguíneos cuando todo esto era conocido como la Neblina sangrienta. Su corazón se aceleró; a pesar de que la actual Mizukage posee dos kekkei genkai en los lugares más alejados como este seguían siendo tabú.

Por lo que no hablaba de ellos a la ligera. Y aún si los aldeanos se mostrasen amables; no dudaba que si se enteraban de las habilidades de sus hijos con el sharingan serían capaces de matarlos a sangre fría. Otros sencillamente querrían arrebatárselos.

Apretó los puños ante esto, no tendría piedad hacia la primera persona que lo intentase los terminaría allí mismo. Sus bebes nunca conocerían ese tipo de horror.

Los vió tranquilamente desde la banca hasta que minutos después sintió los vellos de su nuca levantarse en la universal sensación de ser observado. Expandió su chakra y supo que era una civil, una a la que conocía personalmente siendo Megumi la instructora de ballet de Yuuki-chan.

" Akemi-san"

" Hola a ti también" respondió la pelirrosa mientras le dejaba un lugar en el que la joven mujer pudiese sentarse.

" que te trae por aquí?" interrogó Sakura con una pícara mirada " tal vez el hecho de que Kenji se encuentre por estos mismos lares?". La reacción de Megumi fue la esperada, su rostro se tornó de un completo escarlata que rivalizaba con su fogoso cabello.

" N- no, no es eso" le salió con un gritito débil.

Ante la mirada impertérrita de "Akemi- san" pareció resignarse hundiendo los hombros "bueno, tal vez" la mirada de Sakura no vaciló " está bien si, si. Feliz?"

"mucho"

La pelirrosa vio divertida como Megumi intentaba recomponerse. No podía entender cómo era posible que ni ella ni Kenji admitiesen que estaban perdidamente enamorados cuando para todos los demás era tan claro como el cristal. Rodó los ojos ante esa tontería.

" de hecho Akemi-san quiero hablarte de miyuuki"

Inmediatamente la pelirrosa se tensó haciendo que el aire se volviese hostil y no dudaba del brillo peligroso de sus ojos que sin duda alguna Megumi estaba viendo por el repentino temblor de su cuerpo y la forma en la que movía las manos en un gesto pacificador.

" no es nada malo, al contrario es sobre la habilidad natural que posee su hija hacia el baile"

Sakura se relajó instantáneamente recostando de nuevo su espalda en el banco, no tenía ni idea de cuando cambió de postura. Ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a la instructora quien pareció complacida. La pelirrosa o ahora morena siempre se reprendía por actuar de forma tan hostil hacia cualquiera que amenazase a sus hijos, pero era algo innato en ella y dudaba que algún día esto cambiara.

" que cosa con Yuuki-chan?"

" Oh" comenzó " hablaba de la gran destreza de su hija para contorsionar su cuerpo en las posturas más complejas. He tenido alumnas con mayor experiencia que no pueden hacer lo mismo"

Sakura asintió sin dejar de mirar a los niños trepando un árbol.

" en algunos meses las festividades llegaran a la villa y quería preguntarte si me permitirías prepararla para que protagonice alguno de los bailes sin dudas un gran espectáculo"

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca " no estoy segura de exponerla ante tantos, que tal si se pone nerviosa y comete un error ; ya sabes cómo son los niños"

" claro, seguro- concedió comprensiva Megumi –yo tampoco quiero eso, pero si la viesen bailar sería un completo espectáculo"

" lo pensaré" sonrió.

"bien eso es lo que quería decirte, debo ir a prepararme" lo último lo dijo tartamudeando un poco y por el ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas era seguro que tenía que ver con Kenji y una cita. Rápidamente la mujer se levanto despidiéndose con una mano y desapareciendo de la vista de la ex kunoichi.

Sakura exhaló el suspiro que estaba conteniendo.

Sabia que Megumi no pretendía daño alguno con Yuuki bailando para el festival. Ella misma la había visto practicando en casa y reconocía que era algo hermoso de ver, especialmente los saltos, cabriolas y frappés. Entrenaba religiosamente varias horas al día ya fuese en la sala de estar o al aire libre- lo que su muñeca prefería-hasta que lograba dominar la técnica en cuestión y convirtiéndola en parte de ella , demostrando ser una prodigio del ballet.

Volvió a pasar una de sus manos por su cabello; el dia estaba muy ventoso.

No le sorprendía que su hija fuese tan buena en el ballet. Ella misma siempre ha sido muy flexible, y el entrenamiento con shishou la obligó a ser más agíl o a ser eternamente golpeada por sus puños, libros, botellas de sake – vacías – por lo que estaba en su naturaleza esa destreza. Pero aunque nunca lo admitía en voz alta gran parte de su habilidad en bruto era un regalo de su padre.

Lo recordaba practicando sus katas de forma tan fluida, como el agua corriendo libremente y la primera vez sentir celos de lo buena que era. Meneó la cabeza, no era bueno recordar el pasado siempre le traía demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor. Lo correcto- así le doliese- era prohibir que Yuuki bailase; lo que muchas personas verían seria una niña excelente en la danza pero otros se darían cuenta de que esos movimientos no eran tan inocentes, mirarían mas allá y descubrirían que poseían una naturaleza más shinobi. Una cosa llevaría a la otra y su secreto sería descubierto.

Y sin embargo aunque nunca paseasen ninjas por aquí nunca los pondría en riesgo.

" no pienses en eso, piensas en cosas positivas"

Empezó a acomodar los pliegues de su falda de piel pero en estos silencios no podía evitar pensar en Konoha. Asi que su mente divagó hacia naruto ¿ que estaría haciendo el rubio? , lo más racional sería pensar en competir con Sasuke mientras ambos trataban- sin éxito- de evitar que Sai dijese algo inapropiado y a su sensei siendo perezoso mientras colgaba de un árbol leyendo porno- romance como siempre defendía a ese endemoniado libro. Sintió una punzada en el pecho ansiaba tanto regresar que a veces soñaba con la aldea y últimamente sus sueños sólo giraban en torno a esa idea, casi como si algo le dijese que tenia que regresar.

"mami mira lo que encontré" Ryuu habló emocionado lo que la sacó de su estupor.

"wow una ardilla ¿ Ryuu-chan de donde la sacaste?"

"de ese tronco- señaló con el índice – ahora es mía" apuntó con orgullo.

" es muy bonita cariño, pero no puedes simplemente llevartela porque quieras"

Lo vió fruncir su carita sin comprender. " pero por qué no?"

Sakura se inclinó hacia el poniendo sus manos en sus pequeños hombros " no es correcto tomar lo que deseas cuando quieras" el niño asintió pero sabia que todavía no la entendía por lo que decidió hacer un ejemplo.

" veamos cariño- lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde su hermana hacía piruetas- " quieres a tu hermana cierto?"

Ryuu asintió furiosamente.

"bien – movió una mano al aire-" que tal si algún desconocido quisiera llevársela porque quiera al igual que tú y esa ardilla? Sin importarle que ella tenga una familia que la ama. Lo miró seriamente esperando una respuesta.

Horror se manifestó en sus ojos, pero luego cambiaron a ira a partes iguales " no me gusta kaa-san – negó con la cabeza haciendo que su largo cabello se moviese con él- no los dejaría llevarse a imouto". Dijo solemnemente.

Una suave sonrisa se manifestó en Sakura , mientras con un dedo rozaba la mejilla de Ryuu " lo sé cariño, yo nunca lo permitiré, pero ahora si me entiendes"

" hai mami". " la llevaré de regreso al tronco". Empezó a separarse de ella pero lo detuvo.

"trae a tu hermana ya es hora de irnos, debemos hacer las compras"

"esta bien" corrió lejos.

Si, debían hacer las compras. Si sus cálculos no se equivocaban su sensei llegaría pronto de visita esta semana y extrañamente era puntual en esto, lo que la irritaba muchísimo. En sus días de genin habían perdido horas de su vida esperando por el. Se puso de pie sus hijos venían tomados de las manos lo que anunciaba el momento de continuar con el día.

* * *

Itachi odiaba Iwagakure.

No, eso era incorrecto. Odiar es una palabra demasiado fuerte, demasiado definitiva. Despreciar es la palabra correcta. No sabía por qué pero incluso de niño había sentido una animadversión por este país. Tendía a achacárselo al clima – completamente opuesto a Konoha – absolutamente árido y estéril, y donde no había mucho que observar a menos que estuvieses en una de las grandes aldeas donde podías disfrutar de la arquitectura del lugar u observar sus estrambóticas costumbres en los meses de verano.

Pero casi nunca estaban allí.

Lo cierto es que se encontraba en este país , al aire libre y con nada mas a su alrededor que rocas; ya fuesen diminutas –que podía patear con el pie- o tan grandes que diseñaban por completo el paisaje dándoles la mas curiosas formas. Recordó que Genma años atrás les dio nombres a todas ellas.

Actualmente se encontraba bajo la sombra de la que el moreno shinobi denominó como _la pechugona_. La primera vez que lo escuchó y siendo tan joven se había horrorizado al escucharlo, mientras que su primo Shisui reia libremente. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero ciertamente las rocas se unieron de tal forma que parecían los senos de una mujer extremadamente dotada.

Bajó la mirada después de escanear sus alrededores con el sharingan, no había nada en kilómetros nada de vegetación, ni animales con la excepción de aves rapaces autóctonas en el cielo y los reptiles que moraban bajo la tierra protegidas del abrasador calor; por lo que sería imposible que alguien lo sorprendiese con la guardia baja, lo que nunca le ha pasado- _pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo_ dijo en voz alta para sí mismo

La arrogancia siempre es la caída de los shinobis sin importar lo poderosos que fuesen.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos desactivando su sharingan. El insoportable ardor siempre presente cuando utilizaba su dojutsu hoy no era la excepción. Periódicamente la quinta lo obligaba a ir al hospital para así aliviar algo de la tensión en el nervio óptico aliviándolo profundamente a la vez que lo llenaba una sensación de malestar. No por el chakra médico, no, este era suave y relajante; sólo que le recordaba a Sakura y que ella era la única a la que le permitía acercarse a sus ojos. Ningún Uchiha permitía tal intrusión a su herramienta más poderosa por lo que muchos terminaban perdiendo la vista.

No los culpaba. La primera vez que Sakura le sugirió examinar sus ojos – siendo simplemente la compañera de equipo de su otouto- se quedó sin palabras. El silencio se hizo tan incómodo que la pobre Sakura empezó a tartamudear una larga disculpa mientras huía velozmente por la puerta de la sala de examinación.

Horas más tarde después de haber analizado la situación desde todos los ángulos llegó a la conclusión de que seria algo irracional negarse; además esta es Sakura a quien conocía desde los días de la academia con su otouto y quien siempre era gentil con él , por lo que la buscó para disculparse por su conducta anterior.

Al principio fue incomodo el estar sentado por horas sin hacer nada mientras Sakura estaba de pie inclinada sobre el examinándolo con su chakra y haciendo anotaciones sin decir palabra alguna. Al principio catalogó su silencio como necesario para concentrarse; pero al pasar el tiempo notó que el verdadero motivo era que el la intimidaba – algo que hacía con todos aún sin intención- .por lo que decidió ser el quien rompiese el silencio preguntándole por procedimientos médicos, para al pasar el tiempo seguir con otros tópicos. Personalmente la encontró muy interesante y sus opiniones siempre eran bienvenidas siendo la única otra persona con la que hablaba libremente – además de Shisui.

Al pasar los meses, esperaba con ansias por las sesiones encontrándolas como una via de escape ante las responsabilidades del clan y sus mangoneos; y luego empezó a notar cosas que antes pasaba por alto como que Sakura prefería usar un ligero perfume a canela o vainilla en vez de fragancias más florales, el hecho de que le gustaba usar su cabello al aire y que en distintas luces podía ver cabellos completamente rojos y en otras mechones tan rubios que parecían brillar blanco. Al principio lo desechó todo diciéndose que la conocía tanto por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos era el causante de saber todo sobre ella hasta que Shisui burlonamente lo hizo ver la luz y admitir que estaba enamorado de ella.

En sus últimas sesiones la pelirrosa se sentaba en su regazo mientras lo curaba y el la sostenía por la dulce curva de su cintura sonriendo gentilmente todo el tiempo.

Exhalo el aliento, era por eso que no le gustaba que curasen sus ojos aun si era Tsunade. Sentía que de una forma engeñaba a la pelirrosa. todo entre ellos había sido tan íntimo que no quería compartirlo con alguien más. Incluso la Hokage.

Sin su sharingan activado el picor en su cuello le alertó de la presencia de alguien más. Reactivando su dojutsu notó las firmas de chakra de Genma y su primo Shisui; se quedó sentado esperándolos.

Había un grupo de ninjas renegados que últimamente estaban llamando demasiado la atención por lo que debían ser eliminados sin rastro alguno. Pero primero debían corroborar cuanta información poseían por lo que envió a Genma y a Shisui por un pequeño reconocimiento. El primero en llegar fue su primo, y a pesar de que Genma y el compartían la misma estatura la máscara Anbu con ese raro delineado en los ojos y que corrian hacia sus mejillas lo delataba. La máscara de Shiranui era en forma de oso, mucho mas sutil.

"capitán"

" que consiguieron?"

" es un grupo pequeño- empezó Genma – " solo diez son shinobi, el resto simples civiles, una basura pero civiles"

"sip" asintió su primo.

" entre los ninja solamente dos son rango s y no estoy completamente seguro de que lo sean ; el resto son rango a pero no debemos subestimarlos". Genma se sentó a su lado poniendo a un lado su máscara Anbu y dejando ver sus ojos marrones, lo vio buscar en su bolsa una botella de agua mientras con la otra se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

" capitán no sabia que te gustaba esta vista" dijo mientras alzaba la mirada "asi que en el fondo eres uno de nosotros" hizo un gesto pícaro con las cejas." finalmente algo mejor que espiar a un grupo de pendejos; ay pechugona mi vida es tan dura"

Itachi no pudo evitar elevar la comisura de su boca. Es imposible que no te agradase Genma.

" algo más" siguió Shisui quien lo miraba a la vez que se quitaba su máscara para revelar unos ojos con un inusual delineado.

"el líder Shinji, además de vender secretos a cualquiera que le pagase proviene del país del rayo, mientras los otros son renegados de otras aldeas tanto grandes como pequeñas". Ahora el también se quitaba el sudor, _como odio este clima pensó_. " también parece trabajar para una organización más grande, desconocemos su nombre pero sin duda alguna es formidable si llegar al nivel de akatsuki. Pero está recibiendo una gran cantidad de dinero para encontrar algo"

Itachi elevo una ceja ante la palabra algo.

"no lo sabemos, pero es extremadamente importante- cruzó una pierna mientras se recostaba a un lado de la roca- " que quieres hacer?"

Ambos esperaban órdenes.

"primero"- respondió Itachi- "nos libraremos de este calor" Shisui sonrió salvajemente ante esto, "por lo que iremos a la aldea más cercana.

" el resto es simple, eliminaremos a todos excepto al líder de quien conseguiremos más información. Lo haremos rápido y será misión cumplida.

Shisui y Genma compartieron una rápida mirada, siempre terminaban las misiones lo mas rápido posible sin cometer errores para asi poder buscar a Sakura a quien todos echaban de menos.

Genma se puso de pie violentamente estirando sus brazos en el proceso. La ausencia del senbon en su boca lo hacía sentir desnudo de alguna manera. Debía evitar a toda costa el incómodo silencio en el que todo se sumergía cuando la pelirrosa era nombrada el aire incluso se volvía pesado. Por lo que hizo gala de su humor.

"mmmm sabes lo que veo cuando cierro mis ojos shishui?" éste solo elevo una ceja mientras Itachi se hacia el desentendido.

"un par de medias panty que cubren hermosas piernas, mientras un ligeramente ajustado uniforme cubre dicho cuerpo y todo coronado por uno de esos sombreritos de enfermera"

Asintió con suficiencia. " eso es lo que me espera cuando regresemos"

" y a mí que Genma" replico Shisui con un tono indiferente.

" esto me pasa por ser generoso, lo curioso es que ella tiene una amiga totalmente caliente que suspira por alguien más" su dedo en el aire moviéndose al azar hasta que se detuvo en el ninja del cuerpo parpadeante quien abrió mucho los ojos.

"dime" exigió ansiosamente.

" perdón, pero estamos en una misión; ya sabes cómo van las cosas" sonrió burlonamente.

" venga hombre no puedes quedarte callado después de soltar una bomba asi, al menos dime como es y quiero algo más que caliente, tal vez la inicial de su nombre?"

Señalo a Itachi " el taichou podría molestarse" cerro los ojos con expresión solemne lo que hizo que ambos lo mirasen con incredulidad. Genma y la palabra serio no se encontraban en el mismo libro.

Itachi se levantó desempolvando sus pantalones mientras en el fondo se escuchaba a su primo tratar de comprar a Genma por el nombre de la mujer, algo que nunca obtendría; si el shinobi no quería hablar nada en el mundo lo forzaría, muchos habían fallado en esto. Miró al cielo el ocaso se asomaba a lo lejos lo que era un buen momento para partir así nadie sabría de su llegada.

"debemos avanzar. Llegaremos al pueblo en media hora" y partió.

Inmediatamente ambos detuvieron la falsa pelea colocándose sus mascaras Anbu y siguiendo a Itachi. De vez en cuando un quejido de Shisui rompía el silencio.

* * *

Descuidadamente paso una mano enguantada por su alborotado cabello.

Kakashi llevaba en el camino varios días. A pesar de que quería llegar rápido a kirigakure no podía permitirse el levantar sospecha alguna de por qué el gran copi-ninja visitaba periódicamente otro país; eso solo le causaría problemas a la pelirrosa por lo que era necesario ser extra precavido al venir aquí.

No tenía un problema con ello.

A Kakashi le encantaba viajar, que ninja no lo hacía? Venía con el trabajo y si no estabas dispuesto a ensuciarte y vivir a la intemperie por varios días no estas hecho para el trabajo. Es así de simple. Además le gustaba este país, ya no eran los tiempos de la neblina sangrienta por lo que no existía peligro alguno en viajar solo.

La quinta mantenía una buena relación con la actual mizukage y continuamente formaban nuevos acuerdos que iban desde tratados de comercio hasta ayuda en caso de ser necesario. Sin duda este país poseía una ventaja respecto a la parte naviera que nunca había sido superada. Sin embargo no era como la relación entre Konoha y Suna que existía desde los exámenes chunnin en el que Orochimaru atacó.

Aumentó el paso, ya estaba tan cerca. Podía distinguir los típicos olores de este país, el olor a humedad, a tierra mojada, la fragancia de las flores silvestres especialmente las camelias que predominan en la zona por ser más frio aquí. Tamborileó sus dedos quería a su icha icha y poder leer libremente por el camino, pero esa era su firma, cabello gris, un solo ojo visible y el libro; Hatake Kakashi en todo su esplendor.

Suspiró, finalmente vería la aldea.

Lo que se traducía en una cama caliente. Que le gustaba el frío pero no para tanto, aunque él fue el que le sugirió a Sakura por este lugar. Lo vio por primera vez cuando era parte del equipo Minato y sus preocupaciones eran seguir las reglas al pie de la letra y evitar a Obito. Sacudió la cabeza no era momento para recordar el pasado; ya lo hacia lo suficiente en Konoha visitando el monumento y algunas veces frente al espejo cuando veía un ojo gris y otro sharingan.

Esta aldea era ideal por lo alejada que estaba de los caminos principales que eran zonas visitadas por shinobis y por ser completamente civil; lo que es perfecto para una joven mujer con dos hijos pequeños y sin un marido a su lado para protegerla. Por supuesto Sakura fue acogida con los brazos abiertos; entre los chismorreos del pueblo se hablaba de que " Akemi-san" fue engatusada y abandonada, la otra teoría es que su esposo es un mafioso.

Kakashi bufó ante semejante estupidez. La verdad era mucho mas impactante Uchiha Itachi es el padre de los niños, ya de por si un Uchiha es peligroso que sea el heredero lo triplicaba.

Su olfato le permitió saber que un grupo de personas se acercaban- una caravana- por lo que abandono el camino principal. Hasta el dia de hoy no había sido visto por los civiles y no pretendía cambiar eso. Espías estaban en todas partes eran como una plaga que no moría nunca; espías en si no eran peligrosos el problema era saber a quién informaban, la mayoría siempre eran personas que necesitaban el dinero para alimentar a su familia sin saber a quién destruirían en el proceso. Generalmente Orochimaru y akatsuki son los más prominentes para los que trabajaban pero hay otros.

Siendo uno de los más peligrosos Itachi.

Mientras los demás podían ser eliminados, encarcelados y atrapados esto no se aplica para el Uchiha que no entra en ninguna de las categorías. Al ser el padre de los niños estaba en su derecho y deber de buscarlos- lo que odiaba admitir- y una vez que descubriese el hueco en el que Sakura se escondía eso sería todo.

Ya no tendría a donde más huir.

La tierra entera no sería suficientemente grande para separarlos y nada era más mortal que en búsqueda de lo que más anhela y menos uno con las habilidades de Itachi.

Algunas veces lo asombraba la suerte de la pelirrosa para escapar del peligro, mas de cuatro años y no aparecía estaba "perdida". Pero la suerte es una ruleta que nunca se queda en el mismo sitio y kakashi tenía la sensación de que todo cambiaria.

Ascendió hacia la casa de Sakura que estaba ligeramente cuesta arriba, ya podía verla, y supo el instante en el que Sakura sintió su presencia. Divisó el jardín frontal de la pelirrosa lleno de flores silvestres y otra más delicadas- sin duda para recordar a la chica Yamanaka- esquivó juguetes, balones y falsas armas ninja que él les compró.

El sonido de pasos le anuncio que Ryuu y Yuuki se acercaban y rápido, las pisadas de Sakura mas pausados; puesto que nunca nadie visitaba a la pelirrosa era obvio quien estaba tras la puerta que se abrió con violencia para mostrar nada.

En estas situaciones su mas de metro ochenta no le ayudaba, así que se agachó para recibir el impacto de dos niños que golpeaban sorprendentemente fuerte.

"yo"

"Kaká- jiisan" gritaron al unísono.

Ambos olían a galletas y dulces y debajo de ello se encontraba su aroma natural junto con el olor de la ropa limpia.

"esperábamos por ti Kakashi- sensei"

La voz de su estudiante lo hizo separar la vista de los cachorros y observar a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Sakura ha sido un tiempo"

"demasiado largo sensei, pero siempre regresas"

Se levantó llevándose consigo a los dos terrores que gritaron encantados. Con el pie cerró la puerta y siguió a Sakura a la cocina, de reojo observó que la sala de estar estaba patas arriba los muebles a los lados dejando un espacio en el centro y en extrañas posiciones.

Tomó asiento en la mesa mientras escuchaba el parloteo emocionado de Ryuu quien narraba con sumo detalle cómo iba su entrenamiento ninja con la espada- ninguna sorpresa al ver por primera vez el talento en bruto que ambos poseen, y ni hablar de la puntería- mientras Yuuki se entretenía trenzando su cabello; desde que la niña descubrió como hacerlo su cabello jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

La pelirrosa daba círculos por la cocina y alrededor de la mesa sirviendo los platos rebosantes con carne y cerdo a la parrilla, arroz, sashimi y encurtidos para desgracia de Yuuki quien hizo una mueca de asco al verlos para su diversión. Finalmente el té y los palillos fueron puestos en la mesa.

"chicos dejen al menos comer a Kakashi"

"pero kaa-san"

"nada de eso, a comer"

Ambos saltaron de su regazo a regañadientes pero se sentaron a ambos lados de él.

Empezaron a comer, como siempre todo delicioso, pero de nuevo Sakura siempre fue excelente en la cocina. Había preguntas en sus ojos pero estaba tan hambriento que no quería responderlas. Por lo que siguió comiendo fingiendo inocencia.

La sensación del viento en su cara era siempre incómoda para él. Su piel era más sensible allí. Y utilizaba la máscara más por hábito que por ocultar algo, lo que sus genins siempre imaginaron. Y a pesar de que no le importaba que viesen su rostro prefería irritarlos no mostrándoles su rostro, naruto era quien más se quejaba.

" así que sensei cómo va todo?"

"mmm ya sabes lo mismo de siempre"

La vio entrecerrar los ojos en un gesto muy felino ante su vaga respuesta por lo que agregó "últimamente he sido enviado a muchas misiones, hokage-sama ha estado explotándome"

Sakura se congeló ante la mención de su shishou y tomar nerviosamente su collar con la extraña roca. " como esta ella?"

"como se espera de un kage"

"traducción mucho estrés mucho mas sake"

"precisamente"

Aún tenía preguntas, y sabía que las respuestas le dolerían. Prefería no decir nada pero su ahora morena pupila quería saber más por lo que la complació- "preguntó por ti de nuevo, no lo hace a menudo pero no puede evitarlo eres la hija que nunca tuvo al igual que Shizune" de reojo vió el brillo astuto de Yuuki, la niña era más perspicaz que muchos adultos; Sakura también lo vio por lo que se dirigió a ellos

" chicos por qué no terminan el fuerte? Estoy seguro de que sensei estará muy impresionado al verlo listo"- señaló a la mesa- el y yo terminaremos aquí"

El copi ninja no pudo evitar sentir simpatía hacia ellos, si estuviese lejos de casa también querría saber de dónde venía pero no era asi como debían enterarse; y ni siquiera la mirada de cachorrito enseñada por pakkun funcionó en este caso. Bueno que no fuese dirigida a él porque siempre terminaba en la manada destrozando su apartamento. La pelirrosa no se doblegó y ambos suspiraron derrotados hacia la sala/fuerte.

La kunoichi respiró hondo " shishou pregunto otra vez?"

"sabes que nunca dejará de hacerlo, ella sólo quiere saber cuándo regresarás, lo que todos quieren" pausó un momento " lo que yo quiero"

Una parte de el se sentía culpable por presionarla así, pero alguien debía hacerlo y no importaba que Sakura parecía a punto de llorar; y conocía muy bien esa mirada la había visto varias veces cuando naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, o cuando sasuke se fue en esa misión encubierta con Orochimaru, bueno esa lo impresionó hasta a él quien ese momento no tenía ni idea de que era una asignación, todos pensaron que sasuke abandonó la aldea por poder y lo que en realidad hizo fue aprender a utilizar la marca de maldición, una que ya no poseía.

"yo….."

"revisé el registro ninja antes de salir y naruto sasuke y Sai están fuera. La misión es simple por lo que se que estarán buscándote"

"nunca pedí que lo hicieran" murmuró

" son tus compañeros de equipo, realmente pensaste que ellos alguna vez te abandonarían?"

Empezó a apilar todo furiosamente fingiendo ignorancia.

" cada vez que no estamos juntos en alguna misión ellos hacen lo mismo" siguió empujando.

"se que debo volver sensei"

" lo sabes Sakura? Le dedicó a misma mirada dura que funcionaba desde que era una genin " a veces pienso que pretendes no saberlo y que si no te presiono pasaran muchos años más"

" te pregunto es esto todavía por Itachi?"

Lo miró con rabia, algo con lo que podía lidiar " si no hubiese sido por el estaría en casa y no aquí – señalo con el brazo- escondiéndome como un ratón asustado" se detuvo violentamente " que es lo que insinúas Kakashi?"

" sé que al principio fue por él y eso lo comprendo, pero ahora estas aquí con tus hijos lejos del mundo entero. Se rascó la mejilla con cansancio " y no me des esa mira porque se que lo sabes, eres la mas brillante de las tres por lo que no concibo que pienses que itachi pueda quitártelos"

" de eso se trata no?"

Su pupila cerró los puños para evitar que temblasen y finalmente dijo lo que pensaba " se que es estúpido- su voz muy ronca- pero ellos son míos, se que tienen derecho a ver a su padre pero, ellos son míos no quiero compartirlos; no quiero que quieran a alguien más. Es egoísta lo sé"

Kakashi suavizó la mirada y se levantó para poner una mano en la cabeza de la kunoichi "ellos no te amarán menos cuando conozcan a su padre, demonios ellos besan el piso por donde pasas, y necesitan a su padre aunque no lo sepan ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo."

Se separó de ella "piénsalo muy bien Sakura, debes decidir que es lo mejor para todos y a veces esas decisiones son las que mas odiamos, pero son las correctas". Ella asintió y se dispuso a lavar los platos, era en lo que él la ayudaba pero presintió que quería estar sola. "veré que los chicos no destruyan nada" ella le sonrió agradecida por lo que abandonó la cocina viendo antes de irse un dibujo de él con los ninken , en realidad eran muchos los dibujos de los perros lo que no ayudaría en el ego de pakkun.

Entró a la sala y demonios si Sakura tenía razón; esto del fuerte era muy impresionante grandes sabanas de colores lo cubrían todo formando un techo gracias a la disposición de los muebles, incluso tenían un mirador. El suelo no se veía debido a la gran cantidad de mantas, cobijas y cojines que lo cubrían todo y vio a Yuuki hacer los últimos arreglos utilizando el cintillo de orejas de perro que el les consiguió a ambos.

"que te parece jii-san"

"estoy sumamente impresionado" replicó lo que la hizo sonrosarse

"verdad que si? Ryuu venía tras él con las otras orejas y las espadas de práctica, mientras lanzaba otros juguetes. " hoy dormiremos aquí Kaká- jiisan, te gusta?"

Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue "no puedo esperar".

* * *

bueno espero que les guste. perdon por el retraso ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Akemi-san o Sakura, era una mujer ocupada. Incluso si hacía a un lado el hecho de que ya no era una ninja médico, eso no quería decir que el instinto de ayudar a otros, sanarlos se hubiese extinto. Es por esto que trabajaba en la pequeña clínica de la aldea como una simple médico, sin mención alguna de grandes hazañas del pasado. Sin embargo no era suficiente; porque la poderosa sensación de utilizar su chakra en cirugías de alto riesgo, de fácilmente escanear con su chakra que era aquello que era dañino en el cuerpo humano o el curar un rasguño nunca llegaba. Ella extrañaba el utilizar libremente su habilidad, porque por mas hierbas curativas que utilizase para preparar remedios caseros u otras técnicas naturistas, sakura sabía que muchos de los problemas de estas personas serian resueltos con un chasquear de dedos.

En momentos como este, en su pequeña oficina / consultorio echaba de menos el aroma tan característico del hospital de Konoha, a desinfectantes, a limpio; el ver sus utensilios de trabajo, a las enfermeras pasando revista. Y cuando se atrevía a soñar despierta veía a sus compañeros de equipo cuando se sentaban esperando no tan pacientemente por ella para que los curase. Esas memorias incluían momentos en la aldea y otras en zonas boscosas del país del fuego acampando a la intemperie donde todo olía a verde y humedad, y el pasto era fresco y poco pisado por el hombre… sip, todo muy bonito pero cosa del pasado.

En el aquí y en el ahora se encontraba encerrada en su diminuto consultorio decorado con pequeños elefantes y jirafas sonrientes y bailarinas porque funcionaba tanto para niños como para adultos. Señoras y señores la tragedia de no tener un presupuesto.

Su actual paciente era un hombre en sus cincuenta año , con una melena canosa y con aire a su alrededor que denotaba que había pasado la mayoría de su vida cumpliendo trabajo pesado. Bajo de estatura pero ancho de hombros, vestía a la típica moda del país – muchos grises y azules- y calzaba botas de pescar. El hombre se dirigió allí por una molestia en su brazo derecho- el ser pescador lo obligaba a soltar las redes y sacarlas del agua religiosamente- y no podía permitirse el lujo de estar indispuesto. Después de realizar las preguntas de costumbre ¿Dónde duele? ¿Qué tan alto es el grado de dolor? Le pidió que alzase su brazo para medir que tanto podía rotarlo. Finalmente concluyo que se trataba de una lesión muscular. Tan facil de curar con chakra! Que casi sin pensarlo sus dedos picaron por invocarlo, sakura casi podía ver verde surgiendo de su palma y sanando el suave musculo.

 _No vayas ahí_ pensó.

No estaba ella sola, sus niños dependían de ella. Hace mucho que comprendió los sacrificios que hacen los padres por sus hijos sin importar que difícil fuesen.

"debes descansar y evitar a toda costa levantar mucho peso. Dale tiempo al musculo de sanar."

"realmente no tenho tiempo para unas vacaciones señorita. Por si no lo había notado" agrego después de una pausa en tono mordaz.

Sakura odiaba ese tono. Lo recibió mucho cuando era aprendiz de Tsunade-sama. Como si una niña no supiese mucho del mundo real, lo que era arduo trabajo; y todo porque era muy joven. Bah,,,,,

"lo sé. Pero si continua por ese camino, en un par de meses le será imposible realizar hasta la más común de las tareas" – no se sintió culpable de asustarlo un poquito, era por su bienestar.- "¿tal vez uno de sus hijos pueda colaborar con usted?

El hombre (Hiro) se asustó ante el oscuro diagnóstico, lo que la hizo sentirse culpable por un segundo. Pero mientras más rápido descansara mejor sería su recuperación.

"tengo varios hijos y uno de ellos podría ayudarme- se aclaró la garganta- pero no viven en la zona, sino en la próxima isla donde el turismo es mayor. Usted sabe, de eso se mantienen"- sakura asintió- "pero me darán una ayudita por unos días"

" esa es una excelente idea.- a sakura se le prendió un bombillo y alumbro brillante en su cabeza- "por qué su puede pedir ayuda no lo ha hecho?"

A Hiro se le pusieron las orejas rojas " es que no quería parecer una carga"

Eso la hizo sonreír amablemente. Por kami si no compartió alguna vez el sentimiento, una que solo las palabras de su shishou le ayudaron a superar.

 _Todos poseemos fortalezas y debilidades, algunos shinobi funcionan mejor al frente de las líneas enemigas, asi como otros se manejan mejor en las sombras. Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen al primer grupo tú también podrías. Sin embargo tus habilidades podrian ser mejor explotadas en otros campos. No debes ser idéntica a los chicos para ser una buena kunoichi_

" sé que es difícil el aceptar ayuda Hiro, pero eso no le hace menos que cualquier otro. Además pronto las festividades del verano llegaran y una buena forma seria disfrutarlas junto con su esposa."

Puff, todo el fuego del hombre se desvaneció en segundos; asi que su esposa era el camino a la victoria. Ahh guardaría esa información por si acaso. Todos tenemos una debilidad. Le hablo de las danzas y de las nuevas atracciones que este año entrarían a la comunidad, lo que la llevo a recordar a Yuki-chan y su maestra de danza .¿ tan mala idea sería que participara? Despidió al hombre y llamo al siguiente, esta vez una joven mujer y dejo para más tarde la respuesta que buscaba.

* * *

" es extraño que no percibamos algo más"- miro a Shisui a través de las hendijas de la máscara Anbu- " si no estuviésemos seguros, pensaría que nos equivocamos de lugar".

" al igual que yo, y por el silencio de coyote el tampoco ve algo" –su primo estaba en lo cierto. Después de eliminar al pequeño grupo de bandidos e interrogar a su líder, quien cooperó bastante con los tres a pesar de haberse jactado de no quebrarse bajo presión, les comento sobre el objeto que buscaban.

Aparentemente se trataba de una piedra preciosa, una rodeada de mitos fabulosos desde como ofrece un poder sin igual a su portador, de cómo maldice a quien se atreve a usurparla, y hasta de la ciudad mágica a la que liberaría de las sombras. Bastante interesante, admitió para si mismo, pero solo una historia contada por ancianos. De lo que tenía la absoluta certeza era de su existencia, un shinobi buscaba dicha gema y estaba dispuesto a pagar una cuantiosa suma con tal de obtenerla; necesitaban el por qué y para que se requería tal objeto. La normativa era que todo aquello antiguo era peligroso y siempre iban de la mano.

Después de eliminar al objetivo y con lo que recopilaron de èl, se dirigieron al último sitio de encuentro entre Shinji y el shinobi renegado. El primero les aclaró que dudaba que fuese el líder, pero que estaba tan alto en la escala de poder, porque fue confiado con la tarea de recolectar la gema. Que era bueno manteniendo la boca cerrada. _Pero no bueno con la ayuda porque éste cantó demasiado rápido_ pensó. La casucha estaba semi -destruida por la inclemencia del clima, no habían sillas o mesas y el papel de las paredes era de color arenoso y dañado en algunas partes. El estado actual de sitio de encuentro no era el problema, sino la total ausencia de chakra.

" es al contrario de lo que nos dijo Shinji"- habló Shisui " que pasa con el jutsu que el desconocido utilizó? Las técnicas siempre dejan un rastro, y aquí no hay ni el ínfimo zarcillo de poder"

Ambos se callaron mientras Genma registraba una de las habitaciones. La casa se localizaba dentro de una formación rocosa. Astuto y efectivo. E itachi dudaba que el shinobi sin nombre volviese aquí. Su primo registro en su mente y notò que dicho ninja utilizo un genjustsu de alto nivel que Shinji no pudo traspasar. Por lo que tampoco tenían un rostro.

"nada de nada, capitán- ese era Genma con su usual actitud despreocupada- "si estuvieron aquí fueron tan buenos como para no dejar rastro. Solo en una de las habitaciones pude sentir a uno de ellos y es el que ya no está entre nosotros"- Shiranui se detuvo en el centro y los miro sin señales de humor alguno " ¿es este tipo tan bueno? Porque me siento ligeramente de baja categoría"

"no eres el único"- murmuró Shisui.- " lo que no me explico es qué es lo que no vemos, shinobi no son perfectas máquinas de matar por más que lo intentemos; es imposible que no haya una pista aquí"

Sus dos compañeros estaban en lo cierto. La perfección era casi inexistente estamos hechos para cometer errores y fallas, para así poder mejorar. Desconocía de una técnica tan perfecta como para no dejar abertura alguna. También era preocupante en manos enemigas.

" y también hay algo peculiar en una de las habitaciones, síganme es la que no tiene ventanas."- inexistentes ruidos de pasos, los tres se dirigieron a dicha habitación. Era oscura y pequeña lo que le daba la idea de que anteriormente fue un depósito o pequeño almacén. Observo a su primo ver a través de las hendijas de su máscara Anbu con ojos afilados esperando algo. Los tres lo hacían, esta búsqueda se hacía cada vez más misteriosa.

"lo ven?" – al instante aquello a lo que Genma se refería hizo eco en su mente, era un sello en el suelo- "parece ser una invocación comadreja, en un patrón circular, pero este no es mi fuerte realmente"- la voz de Shisui era plana y decía la verdad, ninguno de los tres se especializaba en fuinjutsu. Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama eran mejores en esta materia.

Los tres se pusieron de cuclillas rodeando el círculo, pocos kanjis eran visibles, pero no lucían comunes. Eran bastante arcanos, y parecían haber sido trazados con tiza. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue una invocación, pero de que tipo?- " no parece ser animal"-argumentó- " quizás un objeto, pero por què dibujarlo en el suelo?.

"demasiado grande para llevar consigo, o muy importante para que cayese en manos peligrosas"- ayudó Shisui- "pero qué demonios es tan grande, y como es que no estaba en el mente de Shinji?"- la frustración en su vos era clara. Algo que los ojos de primo no viesen era impensable hasta ahora.

"lo cierto es que esta gema, está convirtiéndose en un dolor en el culo"- Genma asintió quedamente. Desde hacía tiempo Itachi no tenía una misión tan enigmática. Todas las líneas estaban borrosas y lo poco que veian no era alentador. Las metas de antaño de akatsuki, eran más fáciles de leer. Pero como era costumbre en el mundo, la caída de una organización shinobi abría el paso para una nueva. Y esta parecía alejarse de los motivos de la anterior.

"no hemos recolectado algo interesante y no hay migajas de pan que seguir, entonces cómo procedemos?- buena pregunta la de Genma. La única alternativa era volver a casa.

" la misión fue exitosa, los activos eliminados. Ya no es necesaria nuestra presencia en este lugar olvidado"- se puso de pie-"informaremos a la hokage de esta nueva información y veremos a donde nos lleva. Lo cierto es que estos individuos no pueden correr libremente por ahí, no permitiremos que la historia se repita".

" y como conseguiremos esas migajas?- el trio se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de Genma. Tenía un punto. Pero lo pensaría más tarde.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación y rápidamente pasaron por la sala del derruido lugar. Era un largo camino a casa desde aquí, mejor que salieran ahora que el sol estaba poniéndose y la noche era fresca. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la roca se quedaba atrás, era un perfecto lugar para ocultar un punto de encuentro o cualquier otra cosa; un lugar con el que uno no se cruzaría a menos que su existencia fuese conocida con anterioridad. Corrieron a paso Anbu, con ganas de ya estar en Konoha, si algo admitía de este lugar era que las puestas de sol eran hermosas y coloridas, aquí el sol tenía un color entre el rojo y el naranja. Como si pudiese decidirse. Delante de èl Shisui marcaba el paso y Genma cerraba la línea. ¿Cómo era que cuando los tres tenían una misión juntos Itachi terminaba como el líder? Él no lo sabía, los otros dos tenían una regla inexplícita de que Itachi debía liderarlos; incluso cuando los otros dos podían hacerlo tranquilamente.

Cuando apenas era nuevo en el escuadrón Anbu, el siguió a Hatake Kakashi, y recordaba esos días como más fáciles. Solamente tenía que seguir ordenes, algo que restarle al creciente número de responsabilidades que su clan puso en el. En aquellos días todo era más simple. Además liderar tenía un costo, la seguridad de todos aquellos bajo tu cuidado. Eso lo aprendió más tarde.

Siguieron corriendo, su primo no parecía querer detenerse y ellos dos tampoco. Eso era algo que a Shisui le gustaba, correr de noche. A Itachi nunca le molestó, y Genma tenía tanto tiempo con ellos que no le importaba por lo que siguieron en la carrera.

A ver hasta donde llegaban.

* * *

Era la hora del té aquí en la pequeña clínica. Dos de las enfermeras cuchicheaban sobre solteros disponibles y los posibles emparejamientos que el festival produciría. Una conversación que no le atraía, porque llevaba a las no-tan-sutiles indirectas sobre el padre de los mellizos. Hasta ahora las historias que ella escuchó entre susurros eran que, una, o el padre de sus niños murió en un terrible accidente, y dos, que la abandonó a su suerte. Ninguna le gustaba a sakura, pero eran mejores que la verdad.

Mientas esperaba sentada en una de las sillitas de afuera y bebiendo su dulce te verde, se sintió inesperadamente solitaria. A esta hora Yuki y Ryu solían flotar a su alrededor preguntándole por cualquier cosa que en ese momento capturase sus intereses. Hoy no era el caso, estaba con Kakashi-sensei en la casa jugando o rogando por historias de las aventuras que tuvo cuando era un genin. Y si algo tenía su sensei eran historias. Si las demás no le preguntaron dónde estaban los niños, ella no les facilitaría la respuesta; aquí todas estaban acostumbradas a sus rarezas y esta no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Pero cada vez que los dejaba lejos se sentía incompleta. Tantos años de tenerlos a un brazo de distancia, preocupada por no perderlos de vista o no ser capaz de alcanzarlos. Ellos dos eran una parte de ella que se encontraba en el exterior de su cuerpo, eran tangibles e infinitamente peligrosos para su salud mental. El que no estuviesen con ella hacia que sus manos picasen por tocarlos, acariciar sus cabellos y reír con ellos, lo que ella quería era…

"y esto si que es una sorpresa Akemi-san, usted sin sus perpetuas sombras"- la voz pertenecía a Naomi una de las enfermeras, la màs chismosa.

"están en casa, anoche se durmieron muy tarde y quise dejarlos descansando. Además la comida está preparada, no hay problema en eso"

"si, los niños son así"- sakura se preguntó qué diablos sabia ella cuando no tenía siquiera un hermano más joven al que cuidar, pero se quedó callada- " pero dejarlos solos ¿Qué tal si se meten en problemas o dejan la casa?"

"no, ellos son buenos niños- sonrió falsamente, odiaba a esta mujer, quien a veces se creía superior a ella por haber tenido a Ryu y Yuki a una edad sumamente joven, como si eso fuese motivo de vergüenza – "y volveré temprano, mientras ustedes despachan a los últimos pacientes". Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Naomi, cuya sonrisa se borró de golpe. Se lo merecía por odiosa. Su shishou le guiñó un ojo desde su escritorio.

Finalmente la morena se quedó callada al no tener una respuesta a su insulto; y se quedó viendo a la vendedora del frente mientras acomodaba sus artesanías. Eran bonitas, talladas en madera de distintos tonos y barnizadas para que lucieran más delicadas. Ella tenía varias en su casa y eran baratas para el trabajo que tenía tallarlas; si estuviesen en la capital serian carísimas. Sakura le comentó una vez que debería comerciar con otras zonas pero, la mujer se negó. Ella tenía familia aquí y no quería dejarlos, por lo que su talento en el arte del tallado pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría. Una pena.

"este es una hermosa época para reunirse con la familia. Mis padres vendrán de visita y viajaremos a la capital, dicen que las carrozas son hermosas de ver. Seria excelente que usted también celebrara, pero nunca la he visto con algún otro que no sean los pequeños retoños.¿ De verdad esta tan sola?- por ahí atacó la víbora. Una pregunta justa porque desde que vino aquí años atrás, nunca algún otro familiar se presentó.

Decidió proceder con medias verdades- " mi familia falleció hace mucho tiempo. Solamente somos nosotros tres"- no pensó en Naruto, Sasuke, sai, Itachi y los demás; era doloroso para ella el admitir lo mucho que se había perdido en estos años.

"debe ser solitario"- y entrò de nuevo a la clínica.

Bueno, mierda. Ese round fue para ella. La vida aislada era solitaria, incluso con las esporádicas apariciones de su sensei, era como vivir en otro mundo. Se llevó la mano a su collar en un gesto de consuelo, eso fue lo que ella quiso. No había marcha atrás. Vivía en una tierra de sueños. Entro a su pequeña oficina y tomo su bolso, unas compras le quitarían los malos ánimos y alegrarían a la multitud que debía estar en la casa. Se fue de compras buscando dulces para perros, tomó muchos paquetes lo que hizo que la dependiente la mirase perpleja; se dirigió a otra sección de la tienda e hizo las compras regulares, dos niños a esa edad comen muchísimo cosa que ninguno creería si los viese ahora mismo.

Al pagar y dejar el lugar diviso que en la plaza un gran escenario estaba armándose. Estaba en las primeras etapas, pero se veía prometedor. Este año apostarían por lo grande al parecer. Ignoró a la gente a su alrededor, ajetreados, corriendo al mismo lugar, mientras ella caminaba muy lentamente. Estaba olvidando algo…. Miró a su izquierda y la librería está allí, era pequeña y muy atestada de antigüedades que solamente su dueño parecía apreciar, y ella también. Saludó al anciano con una inclinación de su cabeza y caminó por los estrechos pasillos, montañas de libros estaban en una pila en suelo y tenía que rodearlos, otros en un montón más alejados de la luz, y los que tenían suerte estaban en sus respectivos estantes.

Fue a la sección infantil y leyó varios títulos; no quería nada de historias tontas, a los chicos no le gustaban. _La Historia de un caminante_ era acerca de un viajero pícaro y sus aventuras por el mundo conocido, lo tomó. Otro era de una gato parlanchín, ese lo descartó. Vio una colección de historia de las naciones con muchos dibujos ¿Por qué no?. _Cuentos populares y fabulas maravillosas,_ era más grueso que los otros y tenía un aire más adulto, pero al hojearlo le gustó; hablaba de monstruos bajo puentes y criaturas de lugares perdidos, un poquito aterrador para algunos pero a sus bebés les encantaría. Caminó hasta la caja.

"¿Cómo le va hoy,?-sonrió-

"ya sabes niña estos días son un desastre para mi espalda. Hace rato un hombre quiso uno de los libros del fondo de la pila"- sakura hizo una mueca, Sora era un anciano entrado en sus setenta años, viudo y con una inmensa cantidad de nietos. Y el obligarlo a agacharse a escoger un libro era un pecado mortal.

"si necesita de algo puede pasar por la clínica, sabe? No hay problema alguno"- si por ella fuera lo curaría aquí mismo, de todo la aldea era en quien más confiaba en guardar su secreto. No lo hizo, eso también lo protegia a el de ser víctima de tortura o peor.

"no niña, tranquila que no pasa nada"- le quito los libros de la mano y ella le pagó agradecida. Ahora si abandono el camino principal y las distracciones que traía consigo. De vuelta a casa.

Al llegar allí, para su sorpresa fue recibida en silencio. Insólito, pero cierto. La sala estaba vacía, sin evidencia alguna del desastre de anoche. La cocina igual. Lo que dejaba una sola opción, el patio. Dejó las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y fue a buscarlos. Nada bueno salía del silencio si los chicos estaban involucrados, y cuando abrió la puerta que conectaba la casa con la parte de atrás, los vio corriendo junto con los ninken con esas cintillos de orejas que le costaba tanto quitarles. Kakashi estaba sentado a la sombra con icha-icha, ¿era uno nuevo? Jiraiya-Sama ya publicaría otro?

"llegas temprano"- su sensei nunca dejó de leer.

"mmmmm me tomé la tarde libre, ya sabes"- caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

"conque tomándote libertades en el trabajo, me haces sentir orgulloso"- fingió con tono paternal.

"jaja, además todos están alterados por la inminentes festividades. Deberías ver la plaza, hay una tarima gigantesca"- estaba ventoso pero su cola de caballo impedía que su cabello fuese un desastre.-" es de lo único que hablan y desde que estoy aquí parece ser la más grande de todas"

"¿más que en Konoha?- su tono era calmado como siempre, lo que era un problema para todos porque nunca sabían si estaba interrogándolos. Eso fue una tortura para el equipo siete en sus días de genin, tratar de desenmascarar a su sensei, literal y figurativamente.

Trató de tomar la pregunta a la ligera "nah, nunca tan grande, pero la emoción se siente igual"- recordó la tarima- " la maestra de danza de Yuki me preguntó algo"- eso lo hizo quedarse muy quieto, casi conteniendo el aliento-"habrá coreografías y deseaba que Yuki estelarizase una. Dije no inmediatamente, pero crees que debería darle una oportunidad?"

Kakashi cerró su libro y lo puso a un lado en la hierba. No volteó hacia ella sino que se quedó viendo como Ryu y Yuki jugaban a las escondidas con los ninken. Como estaban en confianza el uso de chakra estaba permitido, algo que les encantaba porque podían trepar árboles y esconderse mejor. Su sensei estaba pensando, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora parecía concentrado. No un buen panorama.

"sería bueno"-elaboró- "el que socializaran más que entre ellos dos y tu como figura de autoridad. Hay una inmensa cantidad de cosas que no han visto, pero es mejor que ella no baile. No es seguro. Pero ¿Por qué preguntarme? Esa era una respuesta obvia, hay algo mas Sakura?

Sakura miro a Ryu escalar un árbol a gran velocidad, también era rápido caminando sobre el agua y bendecido con los mismos reflejos felinos de… su padre. Podía sentir su rostro calentarse por la mirada inquisitiva de su sensei, incomodándola. La verdad era que desde anoche y hoy en la mañana no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvieron, sobre como Konoha era su hogar y volviéndolo todo borroso; no se sentía como ella misma sino como si otra la hubiese suplantado. La voz de Naomi resonó en su cabeza _debe ser solitario,_ la pura verdad sin medias tintas. Sin sus niños ella era nada, solo una joven mujer que vagaba sola. Carecía de propósito, eso descubrió. Y en estas últimas semanas la melancolía le llegaba por oleadas, una cada vez más violenta que la última. Por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

"piensas que me desvanezco?"- todavía no lo miraba. Se quedaron en silencio.

"si"- se quedaron en silencio.

"yo también, desde hace mucho tiempo pero hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que me he perdido a mí misma"- lo miró y sintió ganas de llorar- " en la tarde pensé en lo mucho que me gustaba sentir la adrenalina de utilizar chakra, las cirugías, el pensar en un diagnostico decisivo. Lo orgullosa que eso me hacía sentir. Después de eso solo vagué por ahí porque ni Yuki ni Ryu estaban allí para acompañarme, una de las enfermeras los llamó mis pequeñas sombras, pero era yo la que se sentía invisible sin ellos. Estoy vacía sin ellos y…"

" te has dado cuenta de lo que he intentado decirte desde hace años"- le tocó el cabello, su definitiva muestra de cariño para ella- "la distancia es buena hasta cierto punto, para sanar, y tu corazón ha cicatrizado pero necesita algo para llenarlo; algo más que los niños y lo que esta vida te ha forzado a ser"- le dio una mirada paternal - " empiezas a anhelar por algo diferente y las excusas ya dejan de funcionarte"

Lo miró con ojos anegados. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo al descubrir el compromiso de Itachi? Huir tan lejos como pudo, deprimirse, estar aterrada de criar no uno sino dos niños a una edad tan joven; pero el miedo se desvaneció y se convirtió en infinito amor. Amor por esos diminutos piececitos y manitas que la llamaban, y acompañado por un sentimiento de protección feroz, sin igual, nunca antes conocido por ella. Pero ahora el remolino que era su vida estaba calmándose y las aguas estaban calmas, lo que la obligaba a pensar, como ahora.

"todo está bien cuando no pienso, cuando me dejo llevar. Pero en los minutos de solitud todo vuelve a mí, o quizás siempre estuvo allí y no quise verlo. Días como hoy van haciéndose repetitivos y me asusta el imaginar que mi vida será así hasta mi muerte. Viviendo de recuerdos"- se limpió una lagrima con el dedo-" es como si necesitara un cambio de lugar"

"un cambio de lugar o volver a casa? Porque sakura esas son dos cosas diferentes"- Bull estaba descansando ignorando a los dos niños encima de èl, por kami que era un buen perro.

" la palabra casa significa mucho para mí- admitió en voz baja- y me asusta por igual ".

Su sensei esperó pacientemente a que elaborase esa respuesta. Como era usual, no la obligó a continuar si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella respiró profundamente y dijo lo que pensaba.

"Konoha luce igual en mis recuerdos, sabes? Tú hablas de ella y es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si siguiera igual. Y yo caminé lejos de ella por tanto tiempo que no se siente igual; a veces pienso que ya no hay un lugar para mí, o que si regreso seré la misma de antes, esa chica soñadora con una fe ciega. No parezco encajar"- era la verdad. No podía volver a lo antes fue, pero a la vez tenía miedo de no ser lo que ellos esperaban que fuese. Sakura se sentía un fraude.

Kakashi la miro con ese ojo gris que a veces parecía tan oscuro y en otros momentos tan claro. Pocos shinobi podían ser tan perceptivos.- "las cosas fluyen constantemente Sakura, no eres la misma que hace más de cuatro años. No eres la misma de ayer. Sé que tienes miedo, pero hay muchos que encantados te ayudarían a superar cualquier tipo de duda que puedas albergar en ese terca cabeza tuya."- le limpió las lágrimas "y ya deja de llorar, porque no soy muy bueno en estas cosas"

"tus consejo son bastante acertados para una persona que no sabe darlos"-inspiró.- "¿Qué opción me queda?

"bueno, me iré en dos días. Depende de ti, si quieres venir conmigo o quedarte aquí. Te apoyare no importa qué, pero sabes lo que creo deberías hacer."- Kakashi se puso de pie- "te dejare para que lo pienses". Se quedó ahí sentada segura de que dos días serían muy poco para tomar una decisión. No, eso era incorrecto, como ninja medico tuvo su justa cantidad de momentos críticos y con un rango menor de tiempo; ella podía hacer esto, estaba en ella la habilidad pero se le había olvidado. Era como un músculo que no usó en mucho tiempo, y era cuestión de empezar a recordar. Si era tan sencillo ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

espero que les guste... tengo nueva inspiracion y decidi seguir con la historia. besos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"que misión tan aburrida, no puedo creer que baa-chan nos haya obligado a tomarla"- Sasuke escuchó a Naruto quejarse por centésima vez desde que abandonaron el país del fuego. Y considerando que ya estaban cerca de la frontera de nuevo, sus quejidos eran ya insoportables. Pero tenía un punto, la misión fue un fracaso y no porque hubiesen fallado, sino por lo tediosa que fue. raras veces ellos recibían este tipo de misiones.

Los tres caminaban por la frontera del país del fuego, ya se encontraban en casa. El bosque había sido su hogar durante sus días de genin y no existía ni el mínimo rincón por el que no se hubiesen arrastrado. El templado clima era más de su agrado que en otras tierras, o tal vez era la sensación hogareña que estaba afectándole. Durante media hora siguieron a paso lento en un cómodo silencio que pronto el idiota de Naruto rompería, porque no era de los que se quedaban callados. Si le pagaran por cada vez que acertaba con Naruto, pensó, sería un hombre muy rico.

"pero Sasuke, sai como pueden pensar que hubo algo bueno de habernos enviado a los tres? Por los dioses era una misión diplomática"- alzo los brazos en su exuberante manera de hablar- "y eso y nosotros en la misma oración, diablos, la misma página no va junto"

"Naruto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo está en lo correcto"- la monótona voz de Sai se escuchó como un susurro.

"oye!"- Naruto entrecerró sus azules ojos en el ex raíz- " pero si, ¿Qué demonios pensaría la vieja Tsunade al enviarnos?- se preguntó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para ellos dos- " me refiero. Eres tu Sasuke el antisocial, Sai el inepto social y yo el salido. Una combinación peor dudo que exista"

El Uchiha ignoró el comentario de antisocial porque era cierto, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero lo era. Las descripciones de Naruto y Sai también eran acertadas, ninguno de ellos estaba hecho para este tipo de cosas por más que dijesen que un shinobi debía estar preparado para todo. Así no funcionaba en el mundo real. Todos tenían un área de experiencia. La de ellos era el combate.

"y nos hemos tardado tanto por culpa de esas malditas tormentas eléctricas en el país del rayo"… Naruto seguía quejándose….

"algo típico por la geografía del lugar"- sai solo lo empeoraba, no tenía que darle más cuerda al dobe.

" verdad que si? Y kurama y yo no tuvimos el suficiente tiempo de escanear por la firma de chakra de sakura-chan. Y para colmo el viejo Bee no estaba allí. Todo fue taaann aburrido"- Sasuke parpadeo ante eso, nunca le pregunto a Naruto como hacía para localizar el chakra de cualquiera en un rango muy amplio. Sabía que el kyubi le ayudaba pero no como funcionaba el proceso.

"como escaneas una firma de chakra determinada?- Naruto se quedó muy quieto pensando en una respuesta. Su problema era, en palabras del Uchiha, que la mayoría de las cosas con el rubio eran instintivas y eso hacía difícil el llevarlas a palabras.

Dicho shinobi se rascó una mejilla y lo miro- " es como una sensación, dattebayo. Que el chakra de kurama amplifica como…. Déjame pensar, es como un eco que me hace querer buscar el lugar de origen de la señal."

"resonancia"- elaboro sai- " así se le conoce a este fenómeno. Ejemplo de ello es la firma de chakra de Sasuke y la de su familia. No son idénticas pero si lo suficientemente parecidas para reconocer el lazo que comparten"- se veía interesado en el tema- " de verdad parece un eco?"

"De veras, y se supone que es imposible escapar de un escáner gigante como el de kurama. Hasta cuando extingues tu chakra, algo siempre queda en el aire alrededor pero con sakura nada de eso ocurre. Y cuando es así la respuesta es… "

"la muerte"- acotó Sasuke. Un pensamiento horroroso pero el único que explicaba la extinción de chakra- "pero sabemos por los viajes de Kakashi que esa opción no es válida. La cuestión aquí es como sakura ha sido capaz de evadirnos por tanto tiempo. Cada vez que estamos en una zona haces lo mismo y deberías sentirla, entonces como lo hace?"

Los tres se quedaron callados. Una vez intentaron rastrear a Kakashi, pero años en el mundo shinobi lo hicieron demasiado desconfiado. No era cuestión de habilidades sino de cómo utilizarlas y bueno, por algo era Kakashi del Sharingan. Al principio intentaron preguntando si alguien la había visto, como pupila de la quinta ella era muy conocida y con ese cabello rosa imposible de perdértela. Pero eso sería lo primero que ella cubriría y entonces que se suponía que preguntasen? ¿han visto a una joven mujer en sus veintes que les parezca sospechosa? Las personas se burlarían de ellos al segundo de formular la pregunta.

Y el que ella fuese tan buena ocultándose lo sorprendía aun a cuatro años de su partida. El habría sido tan bueno en el mismo escenario? Su estadía con Orochimaru, fue el mayor tiempo que estuvo fuera del radar, pero eso fue bajo tierra y con la protección de complejos genjutsus. Era improbable el llegar ahí por accidente; la mayoría de los que encontró en las prisiones subterráneas fueron capturados y forzados a convertirse en deformes seres. Los otros llegaron en busca de fuerza, una que obtendrían si pagaban el precio. En esos días y noches hubo mucha ira de por medio, una proveniente de la ya extinta marca de maldición; pero que recordaba cómo le quemaba y dejaba incapacitado por horas. Fue necesario el que aprendiese a dominarla, hubiese sido su fin si no lo lograba.

La crueldad de Orochimaru se mantenía oculta bajo tierra, en las tinieblas. Bajo capas de ilusiones. Pero sakura era brillante y una persona cálida por naturaleza, ella no elegiría un lugar como ese para vivir. Era muy gris para ella. Si Kakashi pudo encontrarla ¿Por qué no ellos? Los ninken ofrecían una ventaja, pero ellos también tenían sus trucos. El problema era que ella era una experta en chakra y no podían competir con eso.

Llegaron a uno de los caminos que llevaba a la principales villas del país del fuego. No había motivo por el que ocultarse y tomar otro de las rutas que los Anbu parecían favorecer. Ninguno de los tres era uno de ellos y aunque de vez en cuando aceptaban esas misiones, realmente no eran su estilo. Naruto adoraba ser reconocido como el ninja más escandaloso y vestir el uniforme negro no contribuiría a eso. Sai abandono Raiz para nunca más volver y Anbu era cosa de su hermano y su primo. Sabia que por aquí un puesto de vigilancia se ocultaba, la picazón en su cuello le decía que estaban siendo observados, pero no les importó. Era rutinario.

"deberíamos tomar algo"- sugirió Naruto

Ambos lo miraron con fastidio.-"vamos chicos a este paso llegaremos al atardecer."

"debemos reportar a hokage-sama".- apuntó Sai- "y nos hemos atrasado mucho por las tormentas"

"exactamente por eso nos merecemos un descanso. Y además, en unas horas estaremos en casa calientitos y felices"- Sasuke y Sai lo vieron adelantarse y compartieron una mirada. La quinta los envió a propósito a esa ridículamente aburrida misión, era justo que se tomasen un descanso. Lo siguieron.

A unos pocos kilómetros de trote una de las primeras villas fronterizas se alzaba. Por ser un lugar de paso, el comercio y las caravanas eran abundantes. Naruto se había adelantado tanto que lo único a la vista era su cabello rubio que estaba largo para los estándares de dicho shinobi, y nada más. La ropa naranja chillón era cosa del pasado, y solamente algunas veces se le veía con esos colores. Un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero uno gigantesco para el rubio.

Estos lugares siempre eran coloridos. Y atestados de personas, una desgracia para él y Sai que eran enemigos de las multitudes. Todos corriendo para ser los primeros en comprar bienes de primera calidad.

Lo siguieron hasta llegar a un lugar de comida rápida decorado en letras amarillas y rojas. No era ramen, lo que le subió dos puntos al idiota de Naruto. Siendo honestos la comida parecía deliciosa. Mmmm, bien.

* * *

" pero y mis dibujos, y todo lo demás? Kaa-san eso no va a caber"- la habitación era un revoltijo. Los chicos tenían demasiadas cosas y poco tiempo para sellarlo todo. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que acumuló en los dos años viviendo en el país del agua. Juguetes, pinturas, colores, abrigos de invierno, otros de otoño. Libros y gruesas cobijas. Las mudanzas eran caóticas y la última vez que se fue del país de la hierba no cargó con tantos objetos. Los dos infantes eran todo en lo que podía pensar.

Era el último día en el que su sensei se quedaba, y el tiempo se le había agotado. Reunió coraje y le dijo que si, regresaría con él. Pasaron la tarde empacando las comidas que pudiesen conservarse mientras que las más frescas se las daría a la clínica. Los muebles se quedarían. Había lugar para ellos en los rollos, pero los dejaría para alguien más tal vez otra mujer como ella. Lo fundamental era guardar sus cosas y las de los chicos.

"y que vamos a hacer con la cama, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?"- los chicos tomaron el viaje con curiosidad pero también con aprehensión. Era la primera vez que les decía que irían a casa, para ellos era un lugar abstracto:; sabían mucho de el pero en sus cabecitas parecía irreal. Casi como un cuento.

"no te preocupes por eso. Mama lo resolverá."- saco toda la ropa de los gaveteros y la apiló en la cama, mucha de ella no la necesitarían allá, era demasiado abrigada pero igual la llevaría. Estaba cargada de recuerdos.

"estás emocionado?"

Ryu quien estaba con ella guardando sus juguetes la miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Aun no parecían creer que el viaje estaba pasando- " y más o menos cuando vamos a llegar?- le pregunto

"nos tomara una semana o más dependiendo de la ruta que tomemos y las paradas que hagamos, pero será divertido- le sonrió- nos montaremos en el ferry y veremos el océano, luego llegaremos al continente"

"y a ti te gusta ahí kaa-san?- como siempre la perceptividad del niño la sorprendió. Ella no hablaba de Konoha a menos que su sensei la incluyese en las historias, y de su padre mucho menos. La información que tenían era sobre sus raíces shinobi, ni siquiera el nombre del clan Uchiha o de que el seria el futuro heredero era de su conocimiento.

"es un hermoso lugar para vivir y crecer. Hay verde por todas partes y es genial para correr. Ya verán ."- su bebé tenía la carita arrugada por la concentración, era curioso por naturaleza.

"kaa-san ¿Qué es un ferry?

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa- "es un barco, bastante grande y lleva tanto a personas como cargas pesadas"- Ryu tenía ojos de búho. Sin duda algo tan grande era difícil de creer.

"y tenemos que irnos mañana. No otro día"- ella asintió. Para ellos era peculiar su cambio de corazón y francamente ella también estaba sorprendida, pero era lo que había.

"que pasa bebe? No quieres ir?

Ryo miro solemnemente su habitación- " toda ese gente de la que jii-san nos habla va a estar ahí?- inclino la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba- " y el también, nuestro padre?- sakura se sintió desfallecer, era la pregunta del millón y una que los chicos no hacían. Pero no había marcha atrás, igualmente lo verían.

"si cariño. El estará ahí y muy contento de finalmente conocerlos"- ella esperaba que su voz no sonara entrecortada- " él es un gran shinobi y muy reconocido por sus habilidades"- sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver como absorbía la información, creyendo todo lo que ella decía. Los dos lo hacían.- " y mientras más rápido empaquemos, en poco tiempo podrán conocerlo"- selló toda la ropa en uno de los pergaminos dejando solamente la de mañana y unas pocas mudas. Lo que seguían eran los libros y juguetes. Todavía había trabajo que hacer.

En la sala Yuki guardaba en periódicos algunos de los pocos adornos que sakura decidió llevar consigo. La casa nunca se vio tan gris como ahora pensó Kakashi, el lugar ya mostraba ese aire de abandono que los hogares tienden a mostrar con el paso del tiempo. Francamente lo hacía sentir algo triste el imaginar los muebles llenándose de polvo, las paredes perdiendo su color, la niña estaba muy tranquila, pero con todo ese cabello en la cara era difícil saber lo que pensaba. "pronto la temporada alta en Konoha empezara, te gustara ver los fuegos artificiales Yuki-chan"

"aquí también habrá un festival"- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara ocupada envolviendo. No un buen escenario.

" lo sé, pero los de allá te dejaran con la boca abierta. Podrás pasar las tardes en el rio y…." ella lo cortó.

" y mis clases de baile? y todo?" – todavía no lo miraba, pero dejo de empapelar. Una señal. Se acercó a ella y gentilmente colocó una mano en su mentón, la buena noticia era que no lloraba.

" esas puedes reanudarlas allá. Vamos muñeca, no quieres ir?

"No se"

"Y a quien le preguntamos?"- la vio sonreír un poco y se alivio al notar que no era tan grave.- " ¿ qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita?

" yo me siento triste…. Si nos vamos ¿nunca vamos a volver?- lo miro con los mismos ojos felinos de sakura. Tenía sentido, este era el hogar que recordaban y por más que la Hoja fuese su verdadero hogar ella no lo veía asi. No queriendo desilusionarla le dijo una verdad a medias.

"todo es posible"- le paso otro periódico. Se quedaron empacando hasta que llenaron otro de los pergaminos. Era tarde y los chicos necesitarían el descanso, el viaje que tomarían sería el primero para ellos y las energías debían estar elevadas. Vio a sakura dejando la habitación de Ryu y dirigiéndose a la de ella, su caminar era firme, pero tantos años vigilándola como genin y luego como compañera de equipo le facilitaban leer su humor. Tenía miedo.

La dejó sola. Ahora mismo lo que sakura necesitaba era el suficiente espacio para respirar. Tendrían poco de eso en el camino, y en Konoha seria inexistente con todos queriendo hacerle preguntas; y dudada que ella supiera como responderlas. Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Estaba agotada. El estrés la tenía mal y le hacía doler el estómago. Y para empeorarlo todavía era el mismo día. Pensó que de aquí a Konoha el tamaño de su futura ulcera seria gigantesco. Tenía solamente lo más necesario en una mochila, donde los pergaminos estarían a salvo lo único a la vista eran sus libros de medicina que leía para mantenerse al día. Sentada en su cama y rodeada de ellos tomó uno de _Principios de la Anatomía_ , una de las primeras ediciones que tenía más por valor sentimental, que por su contenido en algunos casos obsoleto o planamente erróneo. Palpó la tapa con la yema de sus dedos, estaba raída en unas partes y al abrirlo varias hojas se despegaron. Como siempre algunos dibujos eran perturbadores, otros crueles; tocò su collar y se preguntó que demonios pasaba por su mente cuando lo adquirió. No mucho- murmuró. El daño ya estaba hecho, tendría que cargar con él.

Sacudió la cabeza y empaquetó lo que quedaba.

Una hora más tarde, yacía en su cama arropada y sin animo alguno de dormirse aunque anhelase caer en sueño profundo, de esos que no te permiten recordar el mañana. Su sensei fue una bendición y se encargó de los chicos, honestamente muchos de sus logros en estos cuatro años se debían a èl; ella sola probablemente se hubiese derrumbado bajo la presión sobre su espalda. Cerrò los ojos rezando porque el mañana estuviese mucho más distante que solo a unas pocas horas.

* * *

Llegaron a la Hoja la noche anterior, después de varios días de viaje y con poco descanso. Shisui lo quiso así y Genma y a Itachi no les importo en lo absoluto. Bastante temprano se reportaron con la hokage, quien les exigió que recopilasen más inteligencia sobre los orígenes de la misteriosa piedra. Y luego de decirles buen trabajo, los despachó. A su lado Shizune actuaba con su normal nerviosismo, cargando una resma de papeles. Que por la irritación en el rostro de Tsunade-sama serían los primeros de muchos. Los tres notando el cambio de humor se esfumaron de la oficina.

Genma se despidió, buscando a sus compañeros de juerga. Asumió que Shisui se iría con el pero se sorprendió al ver que lo seguía a las oficinas del escuadrón Anbu. Mirándolo de reojo se dio cuenta que el humor de su primo era algo alicaído, solemne. ¿Qué le pasaba? Dejaron la sección habitada por civiles en su mayoría, y poco a poco los rostros sonrientes de los vendedores cambiaron a los más afilados de los shinobi, con paso cauteloso y alertas a cualquier peligro inminente. Por regla general los shinobi se suponía debian carecer de miedo, e Itachi no dudaba de ello en batalla; pero aquí mismo mientras caminaba codo a codo con su primo, muchos de ellos no los miraban a los ojos o se salían de su camino. No eran los únicos, muchos miembros de su clan hacían lo mismo desde que tenía trece años. Después de lo de sakura lo dejaron en paz, cero comentarios de propuestas de matrimonio o sugerencias de los ancianos de cómo debía actuar un futuro líder; todo lo que le tomó fue perder el control, y la paz y el silencio con el que tanto deseaba encontrarse desde el abandono de su amada apareció mágicamente. Todavía con todos los años pasados , mantenían su distancia.

Las personas ajenas al clan eran ignorantes a lo que verdaderamente ocurrio durante esos fatídicos días. Le daba igual si lo sabían. La fachada del cuartel Anbu era gris y sin vida, no había colores para los que llevaban esta vida de asesinato, por más justificados que estuviesen. Entraron y fueron recibidos por varios miembros que descansaban ahí sin sus máscaras. Reconoció a varios pero no los saludó, uno pertenecía al clan Inuzuka -las marcas faciales lo delataban- otros no estaban afiliados a los grandes clanes pero podían ser más letales que los anteriores si se les molestaba.

Shisui si inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Uno de los pasillos lo llevo a su oficina, tras el su primo cerró la puerta.

"que vas a hacer?"- le pregunto sentándose.

Itachi parpadeo- "buscare en los registros que tenemos por cualquier actividad sospechosa o algo inusual. Debe haber algún cabo suelto"- el problema yacía en en que los registros ocupaban gaveteros enteros en enormes archivadores, el hallar algo seria..

" es ridículo"- bufo su primo-" son demasiados, por donde empezarías? En objetos perdidos? Tendrías que leer cada endemoniado testimonio redactado por todos nosotros. Y si no fuese peor, muchas de esas pistas no te llevaran a ningún lugar. Por kami querido primo, puedo imaginarte con canas en el cabello al momento en el que salgas de esa habitación"

Cierto.-" por algún lado debo empezar, y hay altas probabilidades que alguna pista este enterrada en esos archivos. Es cuestión de buscar las palabras adecuadas."

"¿ las palabras adecuadas?, necesitaras mucho más que eso primo. Te quedaras ciego a ese paso. Y por qué lo haces ahora mismo? Recién llegamos de la última misión y la quinta no nos asignara otra hasta la próxima semana o más, debes tomarte un descanso"- lo mirò con preocupación- " no te ves bien"

La misma historia. Descansa, has comido? Cuando fue la última vez que dormiste toda una noche? Su madre y Shisui eran como una canción vieja repetida un millón de veces, su padre callaba pero su preocupación no le pasaba por alto a Itachi; lo mismo con su hermano Sasuke, hablaban poco y nunca de sakura pero al leer entre líneas comprendía el mensaje. Todos esperaban el momento inminente en el que se rompiese. Años atrás un pequeño vislumbre a su mundo interior les mostró los pedazos cayéndose, pero el gran derrumbe todavía no se divisaba en el horizonte. Ellos no lo entendían. E Itachi no colaboraría con ellos.

" bueno, bueno ya lo dejo. En que necesitas mi ayuda?"

" realmente quieres estar aquí a las nueve de la mañana y un miércoles?"- la respuesta por supuesto era que no.

"no. Pero tu estas aquí y necesito vigilarte como a un niño pequeño"- no las mejores palabras dichas por su primo. Especialmente "niño", nunca le dijo que él era el padre de uno; le dolía demasiado el imaginarlo creciendo lejos y perdiéndoselo todo. Lo enojaba el saber eso.

"vuelve más tarde. Deseo estar solo"- grosero y directo era su modus operandi. Shisui nunca se lo tomó a pecho.

" eso es lo que quieres?- asintió y su primo se puso de pie para retirarse. Al ver su espalda la cresta Uchiha parecía burlarse de el. Sabía que no debía ser tan cortante con Shisui, pero el regresar de una misión sin noticias siempre lo dejaba en un humor terrible. Era la perdida de la esperanza, cuando estaba alla afuera la probabilidad de ver a sakura aumentaba; aquí en Konoha era como estar preso.

Honestamente no sabía por dónde comenzar. No existía una designación tal como objetos perdidos- se recostó en su silla mirando al techo- era una roca. La persona común y corriente desconoce el origen y los componentes de las piedras preciosas y no preciosas, en que países es común encontrar ciertos yacimientos y como es el proceso para convertirlas en objetos de lujo. El tampoco. Nunca fue un campo de su interés. Solamente un historiador o alguien versado en las ciencias sabría que buscar, un shinobi debía haber visto el objeto con anterioridad. ¿eso a dónde lo llevaba? A un traficante de antigüedades?, un geólogo?

Mmm eso no sonaba tan descabellado. Si el objeto estaba perdido un especialista podría encontrarlo con menos dificultad, y no tendrían que robar todas las gemas del mundo conocido en el proceso. El problema es que el submundo de los traficantes- de cualquier tipo- se mueve por la reputación ganada, solo un idiota negociaría con un primerizo un hallazgo de alto valor. El riesgo de ser engañado es altísimo Ese tipo de infiltración lleva tiempo, uno que no tienen.

Decidió comenzar con aquellos pergaminos confiscados en las misiones. Un paso a la vez, luego buscaría que tipo de jutsu era tan poderoso como para eliminar un rastro hasta de la mente de otro shinobi. Eso era preocupante, y una técnica de la que jamás había oído o visto. Una invocación como ninguna otra. Pero se enfocaría en la piedra y le diría a Shisui que se dedicase a lo otro, sus ojos no podrían con tanto. Salió de su oficina sin ventanas hacia el cuarto de los archivos, le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Despedirse de sus pocos amigos fue doloroso para sakura, quien no se imaginó que se sentiría tan cercana a ellos. Megumi lloró un poco cuando le dijo que se mudaba, que tenía asuntos por resolver- si eso la tomo de sorpresa no dijo nada, una buena amiga- Sora también se vio sorprendido por lo apresurado de la decisión, le pregunto si tenía problemas y en que podía ayudarla. Ahora eso la hizo querer llorar, el anciano era como una especie de abuelo siempre ofreciéndole su apoyo. En la clínica solo se despidió de dos enfermeras; Naomi estaba allí también con su patentada expresión de suficiencia, parecía decirle ¿"estas huyendo otra vez?". Decidida a ignorarla se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a su sensei parado como si nada con ryu y Yuki de cada mano, no tenía su chaleco jounin pero si su habitual uniforme. Las armas ocultas, parecía un civil.

En las anteriores despedidas se mantuvo oculto con los niños pero aquí estaba, en todo su esplendor y viéndose impasible ante la impactada mirada de las enfermeras. No las culpaba, era el primer hombre con el que la veían y que sostenía a sus dos niños con la mayor confianza del mundo. Sakura jamás dejo que otros se les acercasen a sus bebès, eso la hacía más rara a sus ojos. Ya no importaba. Solamente les dijo que tenían que irse, y eso hicieron los cuatro.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron rápidamente mientras el sol se alzaba muy alto en el cielo, iban tan rápido como dos niños a pie se los permitían-traducción a paso de tortuga- y preguntando por todo a su alrededor, flores, animales, y hasta de los árboles. Vestían ropa cómoda, diseñada para viajar. Sandalias shinobi, pantalones y faldas cómodas, y chaquetas para protegerse del clima. A su lado su sensei ya tenía su uniforme de combate completo. Sin icha-icha, ella no era la única nerviosa por estar tan al aire libre.

Pasaron las horas, a ratos cargaban a los niños y avanzaban a paso shinobi. Un gustazo para ellos que nunca se habían movido a velocidades tan rápidas; y no eran los únicos. Ella pasó tanto tiempo sin sentir que volaba, que ahora mismo sonreí con una tonta, mejor dicho como una genin en su primera misión Kakashi- sensei también parecía divertido, la arruga en su ojo derecho lo delataba. Se detuvieron a almorzar a petición de Yuki, su reloj interno avisándole que ya era hora, sakura sintió simpatía por sus bebès; quienes nunca se salieron tanto de su rutina diaria.

Aquí se veían obligados a orinar tras los arbustos y a tener que racionar la comida y bebida, algo bastante común porque se enseñaba en la academia, pero para ellos una completa molestia y no entendían el por què de ello ¿eran pobres? Pregunto Ryu. Algunas veces cuando se fastidiaban les contaban historias de sus experiencias en el camino, pero al fin y al cabo eran niños por lo que la distracción no duraba demasiado. Cuando ya no querían seguir caminando, pisaban más fuerte y pateaban las rocas, o hacían como si sus mochilas fuesen muy pesadas.

Sintió una onza de culpabilidad porque si hubiesen crecido en la villa, comprenderían un poco mejor el concepto de viajar. Porque a pesar de las formas en las que podían utilizar el chakra, como escalar árboles y caminar sobre el agua , quitándoles el aspecto del combate en el que eran ágiles, conocían muy poco del mundo ninja. En Konoha estaban por doquier, en los techos, caminando, entrenando; pero aquí lo único que los conectaba a esa vida era Kakashi, quien nunca les enseñó la magnitud de sus habilidades.

Era casi el límite del atardecer cuando llegaron al puerto.

" sensei ¿crees que haya boleto para hoy?"

"nah, ningún de estas embarcaciones está hecha para llevar carga pesada. Solo pasajeros y unas que otras caravanas, eso significa nada de viajes nocturnos. Pero compraremos los boletos para mañana a primera hora"- lo vio buscar por la caseta de ventas, hasta que un hombre rellenito bastante entrado en años con un uniforme verde y marrón salió de lo que parecía ser un baño portátil y se movió a ocupar su puesto.

Ella rezaba porque se lavase las manos.

Kakashi le entregó a Yuki, lo que hizo que ahora cargara con los dos. La besó en la frente, sus bebès ya no podían más y el golpe del primer día de viaje era muy pesado para ellos. Esperaba que mañana les fuese mejor. Buscó una posada, algo común en una zona de intercambio y creyó ver el aviso de una a lo lejos; Kakashi ya se alejaba cuando lo llamó-" iré a la posada, te espero allá"

No camino más lejos porque le tomo de un brazo, del que sostenía a Ryu-"tu chakra sakura, ahora mismo eres una contradicción ambulante para cualquier shinobi que este alrededor. Te ven pero no pueden sentirte y eso te hace peligrosa. Debes dejar de ocultarlo"- el parpadeo una vez y la dejó sola.

Era cierto. Tras tantos años de ocultarlo, se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza para ella. El de los niños era más fácil de escanear que el de ella, y eso decía mucho; cuando llegara a la posada eliminaría el jutsu. Una acción grande por parte de ella porque la pondría en el radar. El lugar se veía lo suficientemente limpio como para darse cuenta que no era un lugar de prostitutas, sin embargo el ligero olor a humedad no se escapó a su olfato. Tomo una habitación grande sin importarle que fuese costosa, sobre su cadáver los llevaría a un sitio más bajo.

"chicos- los recostó en la cama matrimonial, en una esquina un bastante mullido sofá marrón era el único testigo de su presencia- sé que están cansados, pero necesito que se cambien- se quejaron- lo sé, lo sé, pero podrán descansar hasta mañana y después nos iremos en barco. Nada de caminatas"

"entonces ya vamos a llegar? Ryu hablo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y con los pies las sandalias shinobi que caían en desorden.

Sakura hizo una mueca, era el primer día y ya estaban desesperados – " no cariño, un poco más y estaremos ahí"- Yuki ya buscaba por su piyama en su mochila rosa, toda su ropa en el suelo. Los dejó vistiéndose para dormir sin obligarlos a tomar un baño, prácticamente caerían muertos en la ducha.

Se sentó en una esquina de la cama mientras los niños preparaban para dormir. Esa temprano, pero veía en sus caritas lo mucho que el camino los agotó. Bien por ellos, empezó a hacer sellos con ambas manos; eran complejos y al principio le tomó un tiempo ajustar el flujo de chakra adecuado para lograr su cometido. Ahora mismo era cosa del pasado, sintió su cuello arder a medida que la sensación de su chakra manifestándose corría como fuego por sus venas y se concentraba en su clavícula; todo duró aproximadamente como un minuto y estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Se sentía como de dieciséis otra vez, con la energía brincando por salir. Movio de un lado a otro la delicada jaulita donde su amatista estaba protegida, era un gesto que hacia cada vez que consideraba algo y ahora mismo era ¿eliminaba el genjutsu de su cabello o lo conservaba marrón por más tiempo? Nah, esperaría cruzar el mar y lo haría en la frontera o en territorio del país del fuego.

No se arriesgaría a delatarse tan rápido. Si la viesen como realmente era, junto al inconfundible Hatake Kakashi y dos niños pálidos y de cabello oscuro, solo un idiota no haría la matemática y la respuesta correcta seria que sacaron la lotería. Nada mejor que el premio gordo, dos príncipes de un clan prestigioso en el viento y sin la protección de los muros de su aldea.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y su sensei apareció. "todo bien?"

"perfectamente, y el si se lavó las manos"- lo vio desplomarse de golpe en el sofá marrón.

"porque lo obligaste"- rio.

"por supuesto. Como si fuese a tomar esos tickets todos asquerosos.-apunto a Ryu y Yuki-chan- "tan mal?"

" Ryu-chan me preguntó si ya íbamos a llegar- suspiró- y eso que vamos empezando. Mañana pasaremos el dia en el mar y otros más en tierra antes de que lleguemos. Sensei los nervios van a matarme, ¡seré la noticia del día, la semana, el mes! Yo no puedo….

"más bien del año sakura. Y es posible que tus nietos hablen de cuando su querida abuela volvió a la aldea impactando a la sociedad conocida, causando ataques cardiacos y chismorreos"- Kakashi tuvo el descaro de sonreír a lo último.

Soltó un quejido- " eso no es bueno para mi salud mental sensei. Seré la comidilla de toda Konoha. Empezaran a susurrar y a mirarme como un bicho raro y yo querré golpearlos, lo que empeorara la situación."

"Pasará como tenga que pasar sakura, relájate. No tienes nada que temer; ellos hablaran cuanto quieran pero eres tu quien decide si escucharlos o no"- ondeó una mano en señal de indiferencia- " en todas partes es lo mismo, gente que habla, otros que ocultan la verdad, otros que mienten. Cada quien hace lo que desea pero es cuestión de nosotros si seguimos ese camino. Recuerda que yo una vez también fui foco de comentarios"

Sakura se quedó con los ojos como platos. Este era un elemento desconocido, casi tabu para ella, para todos en general. Pero lo que debe haber sufrido su pobre sensei apenas siendo un niño y siendo criticado por como su padre terminó con su vida al no poder cargar con la culpa, iba más allá de ella. Si el pudo continuar con su vida siendo apenas un niño, demonios que ella podría hacerlo; era una mujer y una madre , una hazaña nada fácil.

Y su shishou se enteraba de lo que pensaba, la golpearía con una botella de sake vacía quejándose de cómo ella no la entrenó para que fuese tan indecisa.

Quiso preguntarle sobre el pasado. Pero Kakashi-sensei parecía distante, a millas de distancia y dudaba que fuese una memoria agradable en la que pensar. – " dime un buen lugar para vivir. Mi antiguo apartamento está más que perdido y si no lo estuviese, sería muy pequeño para dos niños que cuentan como diez"

"mmm, esta difícil pero puede ser resuelto. Podrías quedarte con Naruto ¡imagínate eso!"

"eso podría matarme. Ryu aprendiendo el jutsu sexy, los dos andando por las paredes, Naruto viviendo en un mayor desorden. Los chicos solamente comiendo ramen. Perderé los nervios en un minuto"

El ojo de Kakashi sonrió- " bueno dije que era una opción. Ni buena ni mala, solo una idea. Por otra parte tendrías que estar desesperada para hacerlo"

"no he llegado a ese punto sensei, ni de cerca"- observo a los chicos dormir. Sus respiraciones eran profundas y tranquilas; rezó porque pasase mucho tiempo antes de que las pesadillas apareciesen.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Era hora del almuerzo y como siempre la comida de su madre estaba exquisita. Era los dos únicos sentados y eso hacía que la mesa luciese más larga de lo que en realidad era- sin embargo era bastante larga- su padre resolvía asuntos de la policía y Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarlo. En consecuencia solamente ellos dos ocupaban la casa, una tan grande para el poco tiempo que pasaban allí. Sus ojos se llenaron de simpatía hacia su madre, pobre de ella al tener que lidiar con ellos tres y sus rarezas. El problema era que todos se parecían demasiado, y pocas veces sabían cuándo reír.

Continuaron comiendo tempura y onigiri en silencio hasta que vio a su madre poner los palitos a un lado. "escuche la cosa más curiosa de la boca de Aiko, aparentemente uno de los nietos de Kotaro aparentemente se descarrió. Los rumores dicen que se escapa regularmente a encontrarse en ciertos lugares"

Itachi parpadeo. Kotaro era miembro del consejo de ancianos del clan, y uno de sus más orgullosos integrantes. Y que uno de su linaje estuviese causando tantos líos debía estar matándolo; después de todo el fue el primero en llamarlo iluso por siquiera pensar en contraer matrimonio con una mujer ajena al "antiquísimo" clan Uchiha.- "y como ocurrió eso madre? Estas segura?"

Su madre le sonrió tristemente-"francamente yo nunca he visto la más mínima evidencia de su mala conducta. Pero akiko es bastante delicada con la información que comparte, una lástima porque era un buen chico y de la edad de Sasuke"

"solo de eso se le acusa? O hay algo más?"- la evidencia sería incriminatoria para que la noticia se hubiese expandido tanto y tan rápido.

"nada más. Pero sabes cómo funciona la política. Siempre buscando faltas o dando pie a ellas. Lo cierto es que no pinta nada positivo en el futuro de Kotaro" – su madre parecía distraída por algo más, pero era lo suficientemente reservada como para callarse si no estaba segura de algo.- "hijo, ¿te importaría acompañarme de compras? Otra mano me vendría bien y ha sido un largo tiempo desde que salimos juntos.

"Por supuesto madre"

Le sonrió agradecida- "bien después de almuerzo será"- de allí su madre se desvió por varios tópicos que lo forzaban a ofrecer una respuesta, pero le gustò la conversación. Hacía rato que no discutía temas que no fuesen netamente asuntos shinobi o sobre su salud mental.

Una hora más tarde abandonaron la casa.

000000

Como matriarca del clan Uchiha su madre debía encargarse de la gran fogata que en unas semanas adornaría una de las zonas donde las festividades del verano serian visibles. En teoría sencillo, pero cualquier eventualidad seria recibida con la mayor critica posible; y algo en lo que su madre nunca fallaba. – " crees que la fogata se vea mejor desde aquí hijo? O que mejor este mas oculta en el bosque, el año pasado muchos civiles estaban tan atrás que no pudieron ver muy bien la encendida de la fogata. Uno de los momentos favoritos de todos los aldeanos."

"si quieres que todos la vean, debe estar en un punto elevado"

Su madre estaba considerándolo- "necesito una tarima, y amplia. Quiero que el fuego dure toda la noche; además tengo una pequeña sorpresa este año"- le sonrió.

Eso le agradó. Recordaba ser pequeño e imaginar que su madre estaría preparándolo todo para la primera noche de verano, siempre eran cosas de su agrado y secretamente sabía que las hacía para él; Itachi nunca fue un niño que se jactaba de sus triunfos, pero el saber que su madre pensaba en el al hacer estas cosas lo ponía a reír tontamente en aquellos días.

Estaban en uno de los claros más cercanos a Konoha, lejos de las zonas de entrenamiento pero lo suficiente cerca para que todos se acercasen. El sol en lo alto irradiaba una fuerte calidez, pero por las noches el verano era fresco. Ideal para vagar, para un matsuri. – "necesitaremos mucha madera, que tu padre y yo vamos a recolectar obviamente"- sonrió un poco ante eso. Sus significado entre líneas era más de _voy a obligar a Fugaku_ , hasta ahora su padre nunca venció a Mikoto Uchiha en ese juego.

" ven cariño, vayamos de compras. Necesito llenar la despensa, mandar a hacer los arreglos florales, debo conseguir varios metros de tela para adornar la entrada del recinto. Y sacar todos los adornos del año pasado"-se golpeó la frente con un dedo- "y claro debo conseguirles nuevos trajes a los tres"

Itachi hizo una mueca interna ante eso, su madre era muy quisquillosa en cuanto a cómo debían vestir para cada festividad, ninguno de ellos escapaba de ese destino y no cuando el clan Uchiha tenía que ser bien representado. La siguió con pasos de plomo, sería una larga tarde.

A lo lejos vio a su primo Shisui escabullirse para no ser detectado y arrastrado en contra de su voluntad. Itachi tuvo la infantil urgencia informarle a su madre con una perfectamente indiferente voz que su primo los saludaba. Tal vez mas tarde lo hiciese, por ahora a la tienda de comestibles.

* * *

"los delfines son mucho más rápidos y además saltan fuera del agua. Son los mejores peces"

"no cariño, los delfines son mamíferos no peces"- sakura le explico pacientemente a Yuki-chan.

"pero kaa-san viven en el agua ¿Cómo no van a ser peces? – el cabello alborotado de su hija le daba una expresión mucho más perpleja y divertida. No podía hablar sin que le entrase en la boca o cubriese sus ojos, a pesar de ello ni ella ni Ryu-chan quisieron que se los atara.

"no todos los animales que viven bajo el mar son peces. Déjame explicarte, las ballenas y los delfines son mamíferos porque respiran oxigeno además de otras diferencias fundamentales como la forma en la que alimentan a sus crias. También su sangre es caliente"

"como la nuestra"- asintió la niña.

"exactamente. Los peces desovan y son de sangre fría; es por ello que existe la expresión frio como una pez"- la niña absorbía todo como una esponja mientras su hermano estaba en silencio a su lado, pero escuchando. En la mañana los obligo a tomar un buen baño y los cambio de ropa, los chicos para nada acostumbrados a utilizar la misma por tanto tiempo. Ryu vestía pantalones negros a la rodilla con una franela roja y estampada con un lobo, sobre él una chaqueta marrón con una bufanda también roja tejida por ella.

Yuki a su lado tenia mallas negras y un vestido color uva con bolsillos y de media manga, también con una chaqueta azul ocuro de puños bordados. Otra de sus creaciones protegía su cuello, pero en azul. Y no dejaba de rascarse los brazos desde esta mañana.

Kakashi estaba dándole una vuelta a la embarcación que se mantenía a paso firme hacia el continente. Dos chunin de kirigakure también compraron boletos y nunca estaba de más el ser precavidos; los dos chicos de no más de quince años mantenían su distancia intimidados por el porte y la reputación despiadada y viciosa de su sensei. Ella misma había olvidado lo mucho que su sensei inspiraba terror en sus enemigos o no aliados, y los chicos eran plenamente inconscientes de que Kakashi fuese famoso por algo en absoluto.

Como punto para ellos la embarcación era rápida a pesar de ser pequeña. Los chicos estaban sentados fascinados con los delfines que hacía rato saltaron haciendo piruetas, tenían la esperanza de que volviesen a intentar seguir el bote.-" kaa-chan por que tardan tanto? A donde se fueron?

"volvieron a su casa en el océano"- los tres alzaron la cabeza ante la voz de Kakashi, quien se sentó en el suelo la espalda contra la madera del barco.-"pero volverán, los delfines son criaturas sumamente sociales y viven en grupos muy grandes"

Ryu dejo de asomarse por la baranda y se sentó junto a Kakashi- "viste a esos shinobi kaka-jisan? Son fuertes? Crees que quieran pelear contigo?"

Sakura rodo los ojos divertida, era ridículo el pensar que su sensei tuviese problemas con esos jovencitos, no los subestimaba pero no representaban una amenaza.- Kakashi se llevó una mano enguantada al pecho " Ryu-chan me duele que pienses que soy un debilucho, además esos chicos no se atreverían a acercarse a mí. Soy el ninja que copia"

"y has copiado mil jutsus, y jiisan te acuerdas de todos? Porque son muchos. Mil es una cantidad muy alta verdad kaa-san?- ella asintió, estaba segura de que no eran mil, pero demasiados para un solo shinobi. Por supuesto Kakashi siendo Kakashi seguramente paso toda su infancia memorizándolos.

" bueno eso es un secreto. Ya saben que un ninja debe guardarse algo para si mismo contra el enemigo"

Yuki sonrió- "pero nosotros no somos enemigos"- chica lista.

"mmm tal vez cuando lleguemos les mostrare algo"

Los dos niños se quejaron.

"si, entonces kenji en su búsqueda de la princesa Natsumi decidió embarcarse en la peligrosa misión de rescatarla de ese malvado señor feudal. Pero lo que no sabía era que uno de sus más confiados amigos estaba a punto de traicionarlo- Ryu y Yuki tragaron saliva, cautivados por su sensei- Taro, su compañero de infancia quiso un puesto en la guardia real del padre de la princesa. El mismo descorazonado padre que la entrego a uno de sus enemigos sin importarle su bienestar; lo hizo informando a todos de sus intenciones de cómo Kenji rescataría a su amor de la infancia…"

Sakura sentía la irracional necesidad de golpear a Kakashi con un ladrillo. Como los delfines no regresaron los chicos se alteraron, algo malo en sitio tan atestado. En un barco era difícil que el escenario cambiase y ya tal cantidad de agua no era una novedad. Era bastante tarde y su sensei optó con contarles una versión condensada de icha-icha, y maldición, la historia era buena. Tanto así que los chicos no habían terminado todo su dango.

"¡pero después de escaparse y correr por kilómetros de espeso bosque, encontró una pequeña edificación abandonada donde pudo sanar sus heridas. Verán no había ningún ninja médico- los niños jadearon- por lo que el proceso fue doloroso. Días más tarde formo un nuevo plan de acción y corrió al oeste donde la prisión de su amada se alzaba…"

Todos en la nave estaban ansiosos por bajarse. Mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar alteraba a todos, y solamente existía cierto número de cosas que podías hacer mientras esperabas llegar a tierra firme. Los comerciantes de telas querían llegar a la capital, otros se iban de vacaciones, y los demás simplemente tomaban una ruta al trabajo.

"sigue eso picándote?- la atención de sakura volvió a los tres. Y la preocupación la lleno.

"que pasa cariño?- le toco la frente buscando algún signo de enfermedad. Introdujo un poco de chakra probando poco a poco pero todo parecía en orden.

"es que me pica kaa-san. Aniki a ti no?- Ryu negó con la cabeza. Sakura subió las mangas de su chaqueta pero no había rastro alguno de irritación. La piel estaba clara y suave al tacto.- "¿desde cuándo empezó esto?

" cuando nos subimos. Se siente raro, como si tuviese hormigas dentro de mi piel y se siente como si hubiesen muchas cosas que me molestan"- bien, esa explicación no tenía sentido; hormigas dentro de su piel. Lo más que podía relacionar con esa sensación era el chakra, pero el de ella nunca había actuado así.

Buscó ayuda en su sensei a quien se le veía considerar algo. Tomó la pequeña mano de Yuki en la suya y liberò un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos-" se siente como esto?" Ella dijo que no

"eso se siente normal"

"¿Mi chakra?- le preguntó. La niña asintió otra vez.

" que más se siente normal cariño?- podría ser algún componente en el aire? No, si asi fuese ryu-chan también estuviese afectado y no perfectamente bien a su lado. Tampoco parecía ser algo médico y solo empezó al montarse en el bote.

"bueno tù, kaa-san y aniki"

"es chakra- concluyo Kakashi al igual que ella- nuestro chakra es más como una segunda naturaleza para ella. Tú por ser su madre y Ryu su mellizo; y yo por visitarlos desde que eran bebes de meses. Para ella somos algo conocido, seguro, pero aquí afuera hay otros- con la mirada le dio a entender que hablaba de los chunin de kiri- una novedad y eso parece haberle afectado."

"pero Ryu-chan no lo hace, y él también es consciente de ellos. El único escenario racional seria que ella pudiese sentirlos…"- claro, sakura quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la baranda eso era todo. Ella era una sensor en potencia pero…

"pero al mantenerse aislada en un entorno civil y sin otros shinobi la habilidad estaba dormida. Sin embargo se activó al instante en el que el mundo se hizo más grande para ella, casi como una alarma que intenta advertirle del peligro. Fascinante."- termino Kakashi.

"en este caso lo desconocido son los dos chunin"- agregó sakura.

"ajà y eso es bueno o malo. No entiendo" – los mellizos estaban confundidos y aburridos ante tanta palabrería.

"es bueno, muy bueno. Pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo cariño o se volverá muy fastidioso para ti. No pasa nada cariño es solo tu chakra intentando advertirte de algo, mamá te enseñará a cómo controlarlo."

"pero por què aniki no lo siente también si somos casi iguales?

"cada shinobi posee rasgos únicos. Eso explica como Ryu puede concentrar su chakra y curar rasguños mientras tu quemas cosas"- Yuki rio ante eso, la pequeña sinvergüenza. Kakashi también parecía entretenido de que ninguno de los dos fuese envidioso de las habilidades del otro.

Lo malo es que ese truco de sentir chakra la volvería loca en Konoha donde habria una cantidad ridícula de ninjas y civiles. Sakura hizo una mueca. Debía enseñarla a contener su chakra.

"que es eso?- apunto ryu- vamos llegando? Hay una ciudad por alla a lo lejos kaka-jiisan. Pero se ve mal, esta como destruida- lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos- no vamos a vivir ahí verdad?

A lo lejos una aldea caída se alzaba. Era el país del remolino, una villa tan poderosa que fue destruida por temor a lo que podían hacer. En ella parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido; los mismos edificios de un tiempo atrás con sus remolinos pintados en color rojo, en si todo formaba un triste espectáculo con la vegetación creciendo entre las ruinas de la ciudad.

Los mellizos prácticamente tenían un pie afuera intentando acercarse a la isla mientras ella los sostenía por la espalda. "que es kaa-san?"

"es el antiguo país del remolino, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de existir y la ciudad quedó en el olvido."- más que los mataron a todos, pero ella no diría eso.

"y las personas ¿dónde están?"

Kakashi le ganó- "viven en otros países, por ejemplo la madre de Naruto proviene de allá" – se quedaron mirando la isla igual que otros en el bote.

"no me gusta esa historia imouto es triste"- Yuki asintió solemnemente- "¿quieres más dango?"- dijo ofreciéndole una varita. Como respuesta ella mordió con fuerza.-"seamos positivos otra vez kaka-jiisan"

000000

" y que hizo Kenji?"

"se hizo pasar por un esclavo a punto de ser vendido y logró infiltrase en el castillo, su misión era encontrar una via de escape rápido para la Princesa Natsumi quien no era muy hábil en el arte de estar fuera de la ley…."

Así de simple los chicos ignoraron el cada vez más distante país del remolino.

Kakashi siguió con la historia mientras ella continuaba observando el ocaso de un país, uno de los más poderosos y que demostraba que ninguna aldea estaba a salvo de caer en las garras del olvido.

* * *

"Averiguaste algo?.- Shisui se quejó-"esto es inútil primo, son demasiados datos que no concuerdan, notas al azar y pistas que no llevaban a ningún lado. Y no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de avisarle a la tía Mikoto que yo estaba en los alrededores. Eso fue un golpe bajo, sabes, el escoger nuestros trajes para el festival; debería dejarte ahogándote en esta pila de pergaminos"

Itachi parpadeo- "la yukata de la última vez la rompiste al entrar al bosque con esa shinobi de la arena. Como un buen familiar que se preocupa por ti, pensé que necesitarías de una nueva. Deberías agradecerme"

"jaja. Itachi. Por qué siempre es conmigo que decides hacerte el gracioso?"- gimoteó.

Principalmente porque su humor era peculiar, incluso de niño y Shisui había sido al único que no le importaba pasar el rato con Itachi "el niño raro" y años después "el letal Anbu". El nunca olvidaría eso, que su primo siempre lo vio como Itachi, el niño incomprendido que no quería nada más que complacer a sus padres. Francamente su amistad con Shisui era una de las pocas cosas buenas que recordaba de su niñez, además de su familia inmediata.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al no confiarle en decirle que sakura estaba embarazada cuando se fue. No era porque no confiase en su primo, era que en su mente si se lo decía a alguien más la tragedia se haría real; y le impediría ocultar el dolor en el fondo de su ser como lo hacía a diario al salir de su casa.

"¿Qué hemos conseguido en todas estas horas leyendo pergamino tras pergamino? Te lo dire, absolutamente nada; a menos que cuentes el dolor en mi trasero de estar sentado en esta oscuridad. Y por si fuese poco todavía tenemos que resolver el asunto de esa invocación. Genma no ha encontrado algo digno de mencionar y nada sobre jutsus que no dejan rastro."

Los dos estaban rodeados de pergaminos, papeles y anotaciones en pequeñas hojas que algún Anbu creyó importante recordar; cabe destacar que el riesgo de avalancha era elevado. Era la primera noche que investigaban y no se veía positivo desde su ángulo, como Shisui lo dijo era muy poca información para estrechar la búsqueda.

"bueno, el negocio de la venta y compra de arte ha aumentado exponencialmente en los últimos años. Coleccionistas privados continúan apareciendo y llevándose pinturas y esculturas que son patrimonio cultural de las distintas naciones"- Itachi lo observo desde el suelo de su oficina en los cuarteles generales. La silla ya era dolorosa para su espalda. Si, los robos aumentaron, pero..

"los típicos compradores de arte pertenecen a clanes prestigiosos ya sean shinobi o civiles. Incluso los señores feudales de vez en cuando permiten estas transacciones. El investigarlos solamente nos traerá problemas si carecemos de evidencia que los comprometa"

"lo sé. Y eso no nos llevara a ningún sitio"- continuaron hojeando papeles. Todos hablaban acerca de robos o al menos desapariciones conectadas a dichos asaltos. Los objetos robados eran pinturas de siglos de antigüedad, tapices que ilustraban las victorias de clanes guerreros en el periodo de los Estados en Guerra- ninguno era del Clan Uchiha, todos esos estaban bajo llave- esculturas de señores feudales y sus familiares, y en poca cantidad joyas.

" hace dos años en el país de las aguas termales se robaron una armadura en oro en incrustada en zafiros de uno de sus centros de exhibición, valorada en quince millones de Ryo"- Shisui silbo por lo bajo- " me pregunto quién sería el comprador"

"la cuestión no está en robarla. Eso es lo fácil, como consigues estos ladrones a los compradores?-

"ding, ding, ding primo. Estos chicos como se contactan con los compradores? Porque no es como si fuese ¡oh hola tengo una armadura que pesa lo que yo en oro y piedras preciosas, te gustaría comprarla?! Tiene que haber un intermediario. El asunto es que estamos fuera de nuestra liga con esto de joyas y objetos invaluables"

Itachi hizo un ruido con la garganta que significaba que estaba de acuerdo con los argumentos de su primo. Dudaba que entre ellos dos solamente pudiesen resolver este misterio, necesitarían ayuda de alguien de afuera, un civil o versado en la compra y venta de estos objetos, esa sería la única opción si querían rastrear a los buscadores de la gema .

"este otro es sobre el robo de una diadema de piedras preciosas – rubíes y esmeraldas- desde el país del rayo y también hace dos años atrás"

" encontré uno de hace tres años, proviene de kiri y era el collar de una de las concubinas de un pasado señor feudal. Según esto el zafiro tenía el tamaño de un huevo de gallina. No volvió a saberse de él"- Itachi reviso los demás papeles- Esa parece ser la fecha más antigua, al menos en estos archivos. Pero no nos lleva a algún lugar"

" la debilidad de estos sujetos son las joyas. Tal vez una trampa pudiese funcionar; nosotros mismos poseemos objetos antiguos como dagas con empuñaduras de rubíes y armaduras pertenecientes a los primeros Uchiha. La cuestión es como tomar algo de eso con los vejetes del clan siempre husmeando por ahí, con sus molestas narices oliendo donde no deben"- su primo sonrió al imaginar el escenario que el mismo pintaba.

"tendremos más suerte si le pedimos prestadas una de sus reliquias familiares a hokage-sama"- apoyó Itachi. La triste verdad es que su clan no cooperaria si no veía alguna ventaja de ello, así no funcionaban.

Shisui se levantó del suelo y se desempolvo sus pantalones azules " necesitamos salir de aquí, muero de hambre. Vamos conozco un sitio que está abierto toda la noche, la comida es deliciosa y las camareras son ardientes. Lo mejor yo invito"

"deberíamos continuar….."

"nada de eso. Además son solo robos, nada de asesinatos o secuestros. Volveremos en un rato con la mente despejada y la panza llena"- se cruzó de brazos; su señal definitiva de no discutas conmigo.

No había manera de negarse a su primo. Así que se puso también de pie siguiéndolo a través de la puerta, un suave clic fue el único sonido que produjeron al salir del edificio.

* * *

"deberíamos detenernos, no pueden seguir durmiendo así"-sakura cargaba a Ryu mientras corrían, Kakashi hacia lo mismo con Yuki. Desde que tocaron a puerto a la siete de la noche, tomaron el camino al bosque y no se detuvieron. La decisión de Kakashi fue alejarse lo más rápido posible de la frontera con kiri y más allá con el país de las aguas termales.

He ahí el que fuesen las once de la noche y siguieran sin detenerse. Las fronteras eran por naturaleza problemáticas y el que ya estuviesen en el país del fuego no garantizaba una emboscada. Estaba muy oscuro y solamente se guiaban por la luz de la luna, pero su sensei no parecía querer detenerse.

" un poco más. Es un camino que utilizaba en mis días de Anbu. Màs solitario pero sin muchas interrupciones, además no queremos que informen a la hokage desde uno de los puestos de vigilancia."- como siempre su sensei estaba por delante de los demás. Ella misma nunca le presto demasiada atención al escuadrón de negro a excepción de .. Itachi, y cuando estaban juntos era de lo que menos hablaban.

"a una hora más de aquí hay un claro. Será un perfecto lugar para descansar y reponer energías, y será bueno para ti sakura que pareces estar un poco lenta"- lo dijo con ligereza pero tenía razón. Ya no era tan rápida como antes, sus reservas de chakra estaban a mas no poder al acumularse por más de cuatro años, pero en cuestiones de cuerpo a cuerpo se notaba que no entrenaba lo suficiente.

"si, si, entrenare de nuevo. Para complacerte incluso le pediré el favor a Maito Gai y a Lee"

"esa es la actitud"- continuaron sin detenerse por una hora. Ningún shinobi a la vista, excelente. – "ves? Que te dije del claro aquí mismo esta"

"si, lo veo"- era ligeramente redondeado y la luna se veía perfectamente de donde estaban. En el centro coloco a ryu en el suelo mientras su sensei hacia lo mismo con Yuki, empezó a buscar mantas para los dos quienes ya estaban haciéndose una perfecta bolita por el frio del pasto. No alzó la mirada pero si escucho a Kakashi buscando madera para la fogata.

Una de las reglas era un baño antes de dormir, algo aquí imposible y que no les gustaría. Pero así era la vida de un shinobi, ninguno te hablaba de los momentos menos glamorosos como cuando pasabas días sin bañarte y apestabas a sangre, sudor y demás fluidos corporales. Los cubrió con dos mantas a cada uno y se sentó a su lado disfrutando del calor que el pequeño jutsu de fuego ofrecía.

" estoy tan mal sensei, me siento como una genin otra vez. No recordaba lo molesto que era el dolor de músculos. Shishou va a matarme cuando se entere"- dejo caer su cuerpo de golpe cera de una de las piernas de Ryu.

"mmmmm con un poco de entrenamiento estarás como nueva y por como actúas parece fueses mayor que yo, asi que relájate."- tenía los ojos cerrados pero por el oído distinguió que Kakashi estaba recostado contra un tronco, tan relajado como a el le gustaba alardear.

"sensei a este paso si me relajo más voy a dormirme"- se pasó una mano por el cabello y deshizo el genjutsu que lo cubría, al mismo tiempo sintió un ardor en sus ojos que borró el marrón de sus ojos por el natural esmeralda. Estaba hecho, oficialmente era Haruno sakura aprendiz de Tsunade Senju actual Hokage de Konoha y conocida mundialmente por su cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Solamente en una realidad alterna no la reconocerían

"hazlo entonces, te despertare más tarde porque sé que insistirás en hacer guardia".

"es porque estas algo viejo para hacerlo todo solo sensei"- ja, el punto débil de Kakashi era su edad. Que su cabello fuese gris casi platino era un extra. Pero lo obedeció, tenían todavía como dos días por delante. Cayó rendida.

"que hay subiendo esas escaleras?- señalo Ryu a su derecha.

"ese es uno de los tantos templos que están al azar en el país del fuego. Tienen más de mil escaleras y el subir cada una te acerca al camino de la iluminación. Mientras más te acercas se supone que te alejas de todas las vanidades humanas"- bueno eso fue lo que le dijeron a el de niño cuando pregunto lo mismo. A Kakashi nunca le gustó esa respuesta y sin embargo aquí estaba repitiéndola.

"aahh"- los chicos estaban felices de caminar poder observar todo con calma. Hasta ahora les gustaba lo que veían por primera vez del país fuego." Podemos subir?"

"en otra ocasión chicos"- canturreó sakura.

"y a quien le rezan kaa-chan?"

" a los antepasados. A todos, ellos pasan a ser nuestros ángeles guardianes cariño."

"oh"

Era como ver una imagen del pasado, todo el cabello muy largo rosa y suelto; con sus ojos verdes y el sello yin que adornaba su frente mostrándose orgulloso de estar a la vista. No fue el único en sorprenderse, Yuki y Ryu también se sorprendieron al ver a su madre sin "su magia" tan al aire libre; tantos años de inculcarles que no debían mostrar sus habilidades y repentinamente sakura les decía que ya no era necesario ocultarse más. Siguieron con las dudad pero no le preguntaron de nuevo.

"¿te gusta el onigiri ?

" si kaa-chan, pero dijiste que veríamos mas aldeas y hasta ahora solamente estaba ese templo con muchas escaleras y no pudimos subir a ver"- hizo un puchero- "solo hay bosque , bosque y más bosque"

"bueno eso es lo que le da el nombre a la aldea"- aporto el sonriente- "no pueden esperar otra cosa, y podría ser peor."

"como así kaka-jiisan"- pregunto el niño, quien caminaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano-

" el tener que recorrer un desierto. Solamente arena y nada más en kilómetros. Aquí hay animales y plantas. Eso es bueno"

"y mucho calor. Estoy cocinándome en esta ropa y quiero bañarme, siento que apesto"- Yuki jalò a su madre de nuevo- "¿estas segura de que no hay otra posada cerca? Estoy pegajosa"

"falta mucho cariño. Y no apestas, tiene que pasar mucho tiempo para que llegues a eso"

"su madre está en lo correcto, a mí me parece que hueles muy bien- Yuki sonrió brillantemente- y una vez estuve en una misión en un país muy lejano donde no paraba de llover, estábamos rastreando los ninken y yo así que pueden imaginarse como apestaba después de una semana vagando por ahí"

"¡Asco!"

¡"Asco!"

"sensei esa no es una buena historia"

"por qué dices eso sakura-chan, a las chicas les encantó mi esencia masculina"- más bien lo contario, se apartaron de el como si fuese un leproso y Sarutobi-sama no soportaba el hedor al reportar los resultados. Gloriosos días Anbu.

" hay algo mal contigo"

Desde temprano en la mañana caminaban por los anchos caminos del país del fuego, habían dejado el bosque optando por el camino más concurrido. Hasta ahora dos caravanas cargando seda y artesanías, saludaron y se alejaron no antes de que los chicos les preguntasen a donde iban. El país de las aguas termales, un sitio turístico..

Caminaron hasta que una de las paradas más lejanas a Konoha fue visible, era bastante grande y con abundantes lugares de apuesta el paraíso para los que eran como Tsunade.

"está bien, encontrare un lugar en el que puedan refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. Sensei te veremos en una rato"- se alejó con los dos niños de cada mano. Las personas alrededor la veían con curiosidad, lo común si consideraban que el cabello rosa era un rasgo de uno en un millón.

Empezó a caminar por ahí sin sentido de la dirección, no estaba hambriento por lo que no fue a los establecimientos de comida rápida. Fue al mercado y se quedó vitrineando, había mucha ropa para mujeres desde lo más tradicional hasta lo que era la última moda en la capital. Así se leía.

El viaje iba bien, más que bien si lo admitía. Esperó encontrarse con muchos más shinobi de la hoja y de otros países, pero hasta ahora estaban muy lejos porque no podía sentirlos u olerlos cerca de aquí. Y con respecto a esas patrullas Anbu podía evadirlas todas sin dificultad alguna, además en este lugar eran escasas ya alejados de la frontera.

Se sentò en una de las bancas que miraba hacia una tienda de bromas, con un vitral que mostraba el interior era el paraíso de cada niño y Naruto; también Genma. Mascaras de disfraces, bombas de humo y todo lo que pueda llevar, una ganga. ¡Bienvenido!

Acepto la invitación, mataría el tiempo hasta que sakura volviera y de paso le daría un regalo a los chicos que no parecían querer ver más bosques hasta entrados en la adolescencia. Cruzó la calle y se perdió en un mundo de risas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

"¡Shizune!"

Los tacones de sus asistente hacían eco en el pasillo, actualmente se encontraba sola en su oficina si no contaba a los Anbu que la vigilaban perpetuamente. El papeleo parecía reproducirse de tal manera que en un futuro cercano realizaría una investigación sobre la multiplicación espontanea. Su escritorio ya no daba cabida para tantos pergaminos. La puerta se abrió.

"si Tsunade-sama"

"¿Cómo es posible que en una noche hayan el doble de papeles que tengo que revisar, sellar y despachar? Cuando me retire anoche solamente había la mitad"

Shizune se veía nerviosa, como siempre que le papeleo era traído a colación-"vera es que encontré esos escondidos en cajas viejas. No sé cómo llegaron ahí- ella los escondió- pero es importante que los revisemos. Itachi-san estaba muy interesado en saber si había algo acerca de lo que investiga"

El Uchiha y el asunto de la maldita gema. Llevaba días enterrado en el cuarto de archivos y había conseguido prácticamente nada digno de una misión. Estaba atorado. Sin embargo eso no justificaba que el deseo de estrangularlo se hubiese esfumado, por su culpa Shizune- quien era un sabueso con el papeleo- descubrió donde ocultaba parte de sus deberes cuando ninguno la veía. Eliminando al tarado de Jiraiya y sus Anbu, su secreto estaba a salvo.

Tontón estaba recostado tomando el sol en la ventana y ella quería unírsele, recordaba los días en los que no tenía que despertarse temprano con envidia. Ella nunca fue amante de las responsabilidades y fue un golpe bajo el de Jiraiya al ponerla en esta posición. Increíble pero ese sueño fue en su mayoría de Orochimaru, donde sea que esa serpiente estuviese escondido jugando con el sueño de la inmortalidad.

"también quería hablarle del hospital Tsunade-sama. Necesitamos un mayor número de médicos y las enfermeras han pedido varios permisos por maternidad. En resumen estamos cortos de personal"- Shizune se veía preocupada y Tsunade pensó que necesitaba salir más a menudo para sacarse ese estrés.

"siempre hemos estado cortos de personal médico. Es una de las ramas más difíciles del ninjutsu y poco atractiva para muchos, una lástima pero siempre ha sido así."

Se recostó contra su silla mientras Shizune se erizaba " pero si la medicina es una de las ramas más fascinantes en el campo del ninjutsu, debe haber una manera de hacerla atractiva a los ojos de las generaciones más jóvenes. Ya vera Tsunade-sama me encargare de eso así muera en el intento"- Shizune se alejó con paso decidido dejándola aturdida,

Apostaba que no era la única, sus Anbu debían estar bastante entretenidos. Era lo más interesante que pasaba en el día y no durarían en chismorrear de ello cuando salieran de su turno.

Tuvo la infantil urgencia de lanzar el escritorio por la ventana y observar como sus Anbu recolectaban cada papel, lo habría hecho si el Uchiha o los otros Uchihas y Hyuugas estuviesen guardándola pero ese no era su trabajo; por lo que se contuvo. Giro en su silla varias veces pensando en nada. ¿su abuelo habría hecho lo mismo? Querer estar en otro lugar y no tener responsabilidades?. no lo creía, gracias a la época en la que Hashirama nació el pensamiento de la paz y la tranquilidad en un lugar paradisiaco nunca debió estar presente.

Se puso de pie llevándose una botella de sake consigo y miro por la ventana, su sensibilidad al chakra le permitía alertarse de que sus guardias seguían sus movimientos desde las sombras. No le importo, se tomaría un descanso y probablemente hoy no durmiese bien pero más tarde terminaría con el maldito papeleo.

El sake le quemo la lengua, pero por los dioses que era una botella de las buenas. A pesar de todo era un buen día; Naruto no había gritado por ella y Jiraiya no estaba siendo un mirón malicioso, el único perdido era Kakashi quien estaba tardando demasiado en volver. Ella simplemente esperaría por los pedazos que el soltase acerca de sakura, era un tópico que no podía discutirse a la ligera y ella debía conformarse con lo que conseguía, pero era lo más seguro para todos. Golpearía a sakura por tardarse en volver después de darle un largo abrazo, era lo justo.

* * *

Tres días pasaron volando.

En unas horas más estarían en Konoha y sus nervios estaban de punta. Tenía la garganta seca y los pies de plomo, a su lado Kakashi no decía ni una palabra y los chicos notando su raro estado de ánimo dejaron de quejarse de la caminata y el calor y la seguían en un silencio absoluto, que solamente el trinar de los pájaros rompía. Se encontraron con varios shinobi, que inclinaron la cabeza por respeto a Kakashi pero que la miraron curiosamente, pertenecían a una generación más tardía a la de ella por lo que no la recordaban; se veían de dieciséis años o un poco más. Eso era bueno, no se imaginaba lidiando con una Ino o Kiba exigiendo información.

La enviarían directo al hospital y no le sumaria eso a su entrada ya dramática. Su felicidad llegó a su fin.

"tienes que estar bromeando"- gimoteó.

En las ramas de varios árboles, sombras se movían a velocidades demasiado rápidas para ser inocentes. Shinobi. La suerte se le acabo, compartió una mirada con Kakashi y apretó su agarre en Ryu no eran enemigos pero el instinto era fuerte en ella "Anbu"- murmuro su sensei.

El único consuelo era que el chakra de Itachi no estaba en la vecindad, sino probablemente saldría corriendo. Se pararon justo frente a ellos, eran cuatro. Dos unos centímetros más bajos que Kakashi, otro de su estatura y el ultimo muy alto; probablemente casi un metro noventa. Todos portaban mascaras delineadas de forma agresiva y producían la habitual sensación de incomodidad de la se aprovechaban. –"Hatake-san"- saludo quien suponía era el líder.- "Haruno-san"- la miro a ella a través de las hendijas.

"hola"- no tuvo la fuerza para decir más.

"si no hay algo que decir continuaremos nuestro camino"- Kakashi tenía un borde cortante que no usaba a la ligera, anunciando que su paciencia era poca. Sakura pensó que ellos se entendían, al fin y al cabo eran Anbu, quizás hayan trabajado juntos.

"solamente estamos dando una vuelta. Pero podemos escoltarlos si así lo desean. No es ningún inconveniente"- los otros tres mantenían el silencio pero sakura podía sentir sus ojos en ella y en los chicos. Viéndolos por el rabillo del ojo parecían incomodos por la atención.

Sus pobres bebes, y ni siquiera habían entrado a la aldea. También Yuki-chan estaba rascándose el brazo libre, demasiado chakra, potente y crudo, no era como el de esos chunin de antes. "por qué no?, cierto sakura? estamos en confianza"- su sensei reanudo la marcha con ella pegada a su lado y los Anbu muy cerca, incomodo era decir poco.

¿le irían con el chisme a Itachi? Eran cercanos a el? No quería que se enterase por terceros de su llegada pero tampoco quería decírselo ella, estar parada frente a él mirándolo a los ojos e imaginándose sus emociones al enterarse de Yuki y Ryu era espantoso. Estaría tan furioso, más allá del dolor habría una furia desmedida. Ryu-chan lo observaba todo con ojos alertas, no le gustaba sentirse encerrado y a su lado Yuki-chan parecía no comprender lo que su chakra le comunicaba; a diferencia de su hermano no disimulaba su desconfianza ante los hombres de negro.

Repentinamente quiso cambiar de dirección. No sabía por qué si el camino recto los llevaría de vuelta a casa y más a la izquierda el país de la lluvia y del rio se levantaban. Tan mal quería alejarse de su hogar? No. Pero la compulsión era fuerte y si se dejaba llevar sus pies caminarían solos hasta llegar lejos, se sentía como si no fuese ella la que marcaba el camino. Ignoro la sensación, tenía cosas más graves de las que preocuparse.

"bien chicos es hora de caminar. Estamos aquí"- ante ella se alzaban las altísimas murallas de Konoha, las dos puertas verdes abiertas de par en par dándole la bienvenida como una vieja amiga, sonrió un poco. Les tomo horas llegar aquí gracias al lento paso de los chicos, durante un rato los cargaron para apresurar la marcha y llegar aquí; si el escuadrón Anbu tenían un problema con ello no lo comentaron.

" al fin"- gritaron los dos y sakura podría haber jurado que uno de los Anbu, el de la máscara de topo, se sobresaltó un poco. Todos parecían perplejos por la muestra de emoción de los chicos. No hacía falta el decir quién era el padre, estaba en sus caritas, en cada rasgo; tal vez eso fuese lo extraño e Itachi jamás lo habría hecho.

Tomo a cada de la mano, tanto por su seguridad y porque la calmaba el tenerlos cerca y sentir su calor. – "kaa-chan es tan grande, no es como las otras aldeas y hay tantas cosas, y los edificios son tan altos… "

"no han visto nada chicos, recuerdan la montaña de las que le hable –ambos asintieron- se las mostrare más tarde. Ahora tenemos que ir con la hokage antes de que nos grite por tardar tanto"- Kakashi los pastoreo un poco para que se animaran y lentamente se acercaron a las puertas. Como si estos cuatro años no hubiesen pasado Izumo y Kotetsu estaban allí vigilando la entrada, se veían iguales e incluso conservaban el mismo peinado.

" oye Kakashi-san finalmente después de tantas semanas te vemos de nuevo en donde demonios estabas es…."- kotetsu pareció ahogarse en sus palabras al verla ahí de pie como si nada. Al bajar la mirada a los niños perdió todo el color en su rostro normalmente con un ligero bronceado.

"sakura!"

"sakura!"

"como va todo chicos?"- lamentable pero les pregunto eso.

Pareció que salieron de su estupor –"¡estás aquí de vuelta!. Como por arte de magia y con esos Anbu, que demonios está pasando?"

"dijo demonios"- le susurró Ryu a su hermana quien se burló. Sakura les envió una mirada asesina y ambos parecieron recordar su temperamento violento, tragaron saliva.

"chicos realmente no tengo tiempo para esto. Nos veremos o no"- como siempre Kakashi era sutil con las palabras.

Reanudaron la marcha, su grupo variopinto llamando demasiado la atención. Ver a un Anbu en Konoha caminado tan lento era raro; cuatro aún más, pero verlos a ellos con Hatake Kakashi y la desaparecida Haruno Sakura era un completo bombazo. Acelero el paso casi a arrastrando a los niños y al resto del grupo. La aldea se veía hermosa, tal como estaba en sus memorias; el sol en lo alto, pero ahora mismo quería llegar y esconderse con su shishou donde los murmullos no los alcanzaran.

Si, sakura se encargó de que por donde pasase se quedaran en silencio, uno incomodo; todos los civiles y los pocos shinobi que veía miraban su cabello rosa, sus ojos y su sello yin para comprobar que si, ésta era ella en todo su esplendor.

Apretó su agarre en los niños, si les molesto no lo mostraron, no les gustaban las miradas. Y continuaron caminando con la espalda recta y con su sensei a su lado, incluso la presencia de los Anbu impedía que muchos le hicieran las preguntas que tenían en la punta de la lengua, eso era reconfortante. Volteó para ver a Kakashi ligeramente distraído o tanto como él podía hacerlo ¿Qué estaba mirando? Frente a ellos estaba el problema.

"ya vamos a salir de este gentío?"

"si cariño. Subiremos esas escaleras que ven allá- apunto hacia arriba- y listo"

"más escaleras"

"más escaleras"

"relájense chicos, pakkun y la manada estarán alegres de verlos aquí en Konoha, y luego veremos bajo que puente van a dormir"

"¡sensei!"

"que"-parpadeo inocentemente.

" y ellos también vienen o se quedaran como estatuas kaa-san?"- sonrió divertida

"ese es su trabajo cariño"

"uno muy aburrido"- agrego Yuki.

"lo es"- acordó Kakashi.

"en toda mi vida de cuatro años jamás había caminado tanto. Debería haber un ascensor o guardias que nos carguen como en las historias del libro. O podemos decirles a ellos que hagan algo. ¿Ustedes pueden hablar?.

El Anbu conejo fue el que hablo en representación de los demás- "si podemos damita, pero eso no se encuentra en nuestras órdenes. Por lo que no lo haremos"

"pero si la hokage se los pide ustedes deben obedecer, eso es lo que dice kaka-jiisan. Y si yo le digo que me carguen ustedes lo harán así quieran o no ¿verdad?" –Ryu se carcajeo y Yuki sonrió maliciosamente. Los tenía en esa, y su shishou con tal de pasar un buen rato les ordenaría hacerlo.

Por el silencio de conejo él también lo sabía.

Sakura los miro con simpatía. No siempre era fácil lidiar con niños como ellos, que buscaban la forma de aprovecharse de cualquiera que se los permitiera. Dejando las escaleras atrás, volaron por la recepción y sus cientos de puertas, la que ellos buscaban estaba a mitad del pasillo. Al no ocultar su chakra pudo sentir las múltiples firmas que estaban junto a su shishou probablemente discutiendo las misiones que tomarían, casi esperó que terminara en violencia.

Tocó la puerta por educación, pero no necesitaba anunciarse; por como el chakra de Tsunade-sama saltó ya sabía de su inminente llegada. Respirò profundamente y entrò.

La recibió su shishou de pie tras su inmenso escritorio, olvido lo grande que era, frente a ella y dándoles la espalda a los nuevos visitantes estaban un muy crecido Konohamaru y su equipo genin; y siguiendo el ejemplo de Naruto estaba quejándose de lo simple de la misión asignada. Tsunade salió de su shock y gritó- "¡no me interesa lo que ustedes quieran esa es la misión que tendrán. Y ahora largo de mi oficina!"

"¡oiga vieja!"- mmm esto terminaría mal. Pero Moegi los arrastro lejos antes de que corriese la sangre. Sin embargo, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para inclinarse ante sakura. Ebisu se alejó refunfuñando.

"ese mocoso voy a acabar con el uno de estos días".

"y ustedes cuatro los envié a revisar el perímetro.". – con un gesto de su mano Tsunade los despachó- "pero buen trabajo al venir aquí.

"hai Hokage-sama"- y desaparecieron dejando solamente el humo de la técnica de parpadeo.

"kaa-san por que no hicimos eso desde un principio? Subimos todas esas escaleras"- ambos parecían molestos por eso y vagamente escucho a Kakashi darles una explicación acerca de en qué áreas podían hacer gala de la técnica del parpadeo.

Ella no los escuchaba muy bien. Frente a ella su querida shishou y en cierto modo figura materna la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se acercó tentativamente, Tsunade se veía igual que hace cuatro años, que hace treinta; su jutsu no había flaqueado y no lo haría.

"shishou"

"sakura"

Eso fue todo. Corrió a abrazar a la mujer que había contribuido a ser lo que era hoy en día, estaba llorando y las palabras no le salían bien pero se sentía feliz, como nunca y segura de que las cosas irían bien. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no hallaba por donde comenzar.

"kaa-san?"

Rio divertida, tener niños siempre era una buena manera de romper el hielo, principalmente porque no tenían filtro la mayoría del tiempo.-"shishou quiero que conozcas a unas personitas muy importantes, chicos vengan acà- cuando llegaron a su lado, los presentó- ese es Ryuuta, mejor conocido como Ryu-chan y esta señorita a mi otro lado es Miyuki, pero la conocemos por Yuki-chan"

Tsunade se agachó un poco detallándolos mejor- "por los dioses, son sus copias a carbón. Mira esas naricitas afiladas y ese cabello, es imposible no darse cuenta"- después entrecerró los ojos en Kakashi quien se veía en su habitual pose relajada- " y no te pareció digno de mención el decirme que eran dos y no uno Hatake?"

Su sensei estaba imperturbable- "bueno, las sorpresas son mejores. Todos las adoran"

"en serio Kakashi porque creo que uno de mis Anbu continua ahogándose"

"triste por él".

La miro otra vez- " y tu sakura nunca has hecho nada simple ¿verdad? Condenados Uchiha "- se sintió sonrosar y sabía que su sensei sonreía porque él le dijo lo mismo la primera vez.

"así que chicos que tal Konoha hasta ahora?"

Ryu y Yuki estaban muy callados. Por naturaleza ella les había inculcado el mantener distancias de cualquier adulto que se les acercara a hacer preguntas, sin embargo le respondieron- "es caliente y hay mucha gente Hokage-sama" – su niño era el epitome de la educación lo que significaba que estaba incómodo.

"bah, el clima está perfecto, donde diantres los tenías escondidos como para que se quejen así del clima?"

"en kiri"- aporto sakura.

Tsunade parpadeo y miró a Kakashi como si pudiese traspasarlo con un rayo láser a fuerza de voluntad, -"apesta a que fue tu idea"

"lo fue"

"bueno tenemos tiempo de hablar antes de que la bomba caiga- mirò a los chicos- y lo hará pronto,- a sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago- tienen hambre chicos?"

* * *

Genma entro patinando al pequeño puesto de té que Shisui prefería. Estaba en el corazón de Konoha pero tenían una clientela tranquila, el perfecto lugar para relajarse después del trabajo. Como estaba en sus días libres entre misiones pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, algunas veces arrastraba a su primo Itachi si se quejaba demasiado; pero esta vez no tuvo éxito.

El que Genma estuviese aquí era raro porque no era su estilo particular de lugar en el que pasar el rato.

"¡he estado buscándote por media hora! Tenemos problemas y gordos"- se dejó caer el silla frente a el y lo miro alterado. Raro en este shinobi que por lo que escuchó incluso de niño no perdía el control. Quizás control mental?

"disfruto mi tè, en solitud y con una buena vista que ahora se ve perturbada por ti"

"¿Cómo es que eres tan chismoso y no te has enterado del bombazo que recorre la aldea"- el senbon en la boca de Shiranui se movía de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso- " ¿has visto a Itachi?

"nah, sigue encerrado en ese endemoniado archivero. Para cuando salga de ahí su cabello será tan blanco como el de Jiraiya-sama"- así que la conmoción tiene que ver con su primo? Hizo algo? Atacó a los ancianos otra vez, por kami eso en realidad lo preocupaba.

"eso es bueno, muy bueno, excelente. Significa que ninguno le habrá ido con la noticia, pero una mierda para ti porque deberás decírselo"

"¡¿decirle que?!"

Genma respiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, a el nunca le dio dos que fuese un Uchiha- " es sakura, la vi caminando por Konoha junto a Kakashi. Bueno no solo yo, todos. Estamos a hora pico"

Shisui se quemó con su tè, -¡ aquí, y que simplemente entró caminando junto a Kakashi y siguió como si nada!"

El rostro de Genma era tan trágico como el suyo, y las personas de varias mesas voltearon a verlos con curiosidad- "oh kami, Itachi va a volverse loco cuando la vea, y quieres que yo se lo diga?"

Se encogió de hombros. "mejor tu que alguien más, y no he terminado".- le dijo al ver que se ponía de pie. "maldición no sé cómo decir esto- se sacó el senbon de la boca- Kakashi me vio y me guiñò su ojo"

"Kakashi está demente. Todos los sabemos"

"sakura caminaba con un escuadrón Anbu, que no sé qué carajos pinta por lo que no me preguntes, e iba de la mano de dos niños. Sus hijos"

"¡se casó con alguien más y tuvo a sus hijos ¿en plural?. Y quieres que mate a mi primo con esa noticia."

Lo golpeo en un brazo" idiota los niños tienen perfecto cabello negro y caritas afiladas y son unos mini clones. Tienen como cuatro años, exactamente el mismo tiempo.."

"que ha transcurrido desde su partida. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"- compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Eso le rompería el corazón a su primo definitivamente, pero tal vez fuese bueno si lo veía en otra luz- " y se supone que tengo que decirle todo eso antes de que uno de los molestos ancianos del clan lo haga"

"realmente quieres que sea Fugaku-san o tu hermano que no tiene tacto?

Shisui se encogió un poco ante la verdad. Observo una pintura a su derecha que estaba un cien por ciento seguro era un paisaje de Takigakure, no había nada más que hacerse. Se llenó de coraje y parpadeo en busca de su primo dejando a Genma en el salón de tè.

0000

Destelló hasta el edificio Anbu, que estaba abarrotado de sus compañeros, había cuchicheos sobre sakura justo como Genma le comentó pero que quedaron en silencio en cuanto lo vieron pasar de largo. ¿de verdad sakura hizo esa caminata por todo el centro de Konoha? Tenía que darle puntos por valentía, porque el simplemente venir aquí a informarle a su primo de su regreso lo colocaba alto en la escala de chismes; y las miradas parecían quemarle.

Sin llamar entro a la oficina de Itachi quien estaba en el suelo rodeado de pergaminos y anotaciones, una escena con la que se había familiarizado. Era indiferente a él y parecía tranquilo, esa aura de desolación que cargaba por los momentos estaba lejos, al menos estaba de buen humor.

O tanto como su primo se lo permitía.

"que tal el tè?"

"una nueva infusión, te habría gustado. Otro día te arrastrare allá"

"ah"

Mierda, mierda, mierda.- "por lo que veo no has salido en todo el día de aquí. Es un buen día y las noticias viajan rápido"

Itachi alzo la mirada por un segundo, asintiendo, pero no preguntó por las noticias; no era del tipo que seguía los chismorreos. Lo que le dificultaba más decirle la verdad; Shisui se sentía como si estuviese en un parto muy largo, las mujeres no tenían el crédito suficiente por manejar niveles de estrés tan altos. No había llegado a la hora crítica y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Itachi, necesito que me prestes atención. Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte"- bien eso funciono. Pero ahora toda la atención de su primo estaba centrada en él. Y si algo requería del interés de Itachi era sumamente intenso en ello. Por primera vez comprendió lo que decían sobre lo intimidante de su primo.

 _Está bien Shisui respira y suéltalo de una vez_ – " de todo lo que se habla en el mercado es acerca de Sa-Sakura- Itachi se tensó- ella está aquí en Konoha y llego con Kakashi-san, parece que iban de camino a …."

No pudo terminar la frase porque su primo destelló lejos y nunca era bueno cuando en ocasiones Itachi dejaba de lado su naturaleza paciente y se alteraba. Lo siguió.

Todo era un borrón de rostros y ropas mientras corrían a toda velocidad a ¿la oficina de la quinta?. Tiene sentido, su primo parecía haber olvidado la meticulosa educación que su madre le inculco de niño y simplemente abrió la puerta de golpe.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kakashi-san se recostaba contra una pared perezosamente, Tsunade-sama tenía una cadera apoyada contra el escritorio y sakura- cabello rosa muy largo- estaba de espaldas hablando con dos niños. Dos niños que vio por el hombro de su primo y que eran su viva imagen, Genma estaba en lo correcto porque los chicos eran Itachi otra vez, y no solo eso; eran un niño y una niña. Hizo una mueca, esto no terminaría bien. No hoy.

Caminaron lentamente al centro de la habitación, Shisui muy cerca en caso de que todo se complicara. Sakura se volteò lentamente y eso hizo hizo que Itachi respirase profundamente, también notó que sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por las lágrimas y quiso mirar lejos. Pocas veces lo vio tan mal.

"estas aquí. En Konoha"- habló.

A sakura se la veía pálida y se aferraba a los niños como si tomara fuerza de ellos, quizás lo hacía. Parecían ser su mundo entero.

"nada que decir?"

"puedes hablar en absoluto?"- ok eso fue deliberadamente cruel. Tsunade frunció el ceño y Kakashi se parò mas recto. _Cálmate_ le susurró.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Itachi ya perdió cuatro años con los niños, que ahora lo veían con ojos de par en par, dudaba que alguna vez alguien le hubiese hablado así a sakura y no sería conveniente que el fuese el primero. No quedaría bien ante sus inocentes ojos y su primo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.- "debemos calmarnos, hay oídos especiales en la habitación y no queremos decir algo que no queremos"

Itachi se quedó mirando a dichos oídos, quienes a su vez le devolvieron la mirada. Curioso, ojos Uchiha pero uno brillaba un intenso verde lo que le daba un efecto único a su portadora; la tía Mikoto se volvería loca con ellos y no sería la única, a su lado su primo parecía que quería caer de rodillas y nunca más levantarse.

"vamos chicos, traeré a pakkun mientras damos una vuelta. Que mejor que una visita guiada por la mismísima hokage. Eh no es algo de todos los días"- Kakashi los llamó y los niños extendieron sus manitas hacia él, había completa confianza en la acción, ninguna duda. Pero si miraron a su madre, Shisui comprendió que no querían dejarla sola en lugar desconocido y con un hombre al que no dejaban de mirar de reojo.

"kaa-san de verdad?"- le pregunto el niño.

"yo quiero quedarme contigo"-la niña tomo la mano de sakura. Era diminuta. De muy largo cabello al igual que su mellizo, Itachi nunca tuvo su cabello así a esa edad.

"vamos, vamos. No pasa nada la veremos en un rato, ella tiene asuntos importantes que discutir, ya saben, cosas de adulto" los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, Tsunade-sama cerraba la marcha murmurando:

"increíble que tenga que abandonar mi propia oficina. ¡Escuchen, solamente yo puedo destruirla! – y se alejó taconeando.

En ningún momento los chicos apartaron la mirada de Itachi, quizás había algo instintivo en ellos. Era su padre tal vez lo sintieran o no dejaban de mirarlo porque los tres eran casi idénticos. Itachi por su parte los siguió con la mirada y vio su mano temblar un poco cuando pasaron a su lado como si quisiera tocarlos. Era el momento de partir también para el.

"cálmate, esto es lo que siempre quisiste. No lo arruines"

Los dejo a solas rezando por un milagro. Al cerrar la puerta seguían en silencio.

0000

Ella estaba frente a él. Tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio pero con algunas diferencias, su cabello alcanzaba el final de su espalda estaba suelto y se veía sedoso. Su rostro era igual pero había perdido ese aire juvenil entre niña-mujer, ahora mismo era una mujer. Igual de pequeña que antes pero más curvilínea probablemente por el embarazo; vestía pantalones oscuros, una blusa roja tipo kimono sin mangas y un largo haori color vino.

El estilo era diferente en ella pero le quedaba bien. Y todavía no hablaba ni lo miraba a los ojos.

Y los niños, eran perfectos. Hermosos y se veían sanos, ¿Cómo era posible que no los hubiese visto en alguna parte? Y con esas caritas, era como verse otra vez. ¿Cómo alguien mas no lo vio a èl en ellos? Se preocupó, niños pertenecientes a clanes prestigiosos eran un trofeo para muchos y sakura se los llevo lejos de la seguridad de los muros de su clan y de Konoha. Iba más allá de la suerte el que no los hubiesen visto alguien como Orochimaru o cercano a el.

Pero ellos estaban bien, y parecían seguir a Kakashi ciegamente, le molestó eso. Él era su padre debían mirarlo a él con esa confianza, con esa adoración y sin embargo aquí estaban viéndolo como un desconocido. Apretó un puño, eran suyos también.

"Después de todos estos años imagine que tendría más que decirme"- comenzó

"he estado buscándote, durante cuatro años y nunca te dignaste a dar una señal de vida. Ahora apareces con mis hijos como si no tuvieses que darme explicaciones? Y sin atreverte a mirarme a la cara?- eso la despertó porque sus ojos felinos estaban en él. Furiosos, pero mirándolo en el aquí y en el ahora fuera de sus sueños.

"que quieres que te diga?"

"por qué te fuiste sin dejarme explicarte.."

Sakura estallo- "¡EXPLICARME QUÈ! Ibas a casarte con otra mujer, dijiste que sí y mientras tanto estabas conmigo viéndome la cara de estúpida. Cuando demonios ibas a decírmelo? O pensabas que sería el segundo plato"

"acepte sin pensarlo. Tenía que irme y dije que si pero no era verdadero, iba a buscar otra manera de alejarme de ellos"- era la verdad. La hokage lo convocó para una misión en amegakure y en ese momento los ancianos se acercaron a el junto a su padre.

Sakura rio amargamente.-" se suponía que sin importar que me elegirías a mi, pero decidiste ser el imbécil, bueno y honorable Itachi. Apuesto a que te resignaste en ese momento a vivir una vida miserable por tu clan. Te conozco Itachi, en el segundo en el que estuviste de acuerdo dictaste sentencia. Y por nada del mundo me quedaría después de ello."

Eso era….. Cierto. Una vez que decía algo lo cumplía incluso cuando no estuviese particularmente de acuerdo. El había aceptado porque todos estaban esperando su decisión, no porque quisiera. Pero era temporal, el nunca…..-"yo no habría continuado con ello sakura, como te dije antes tu eres el amor de.."

Lo cortó- "vi la cara de tu padre, el sabía lo que pensabas y que no te retractarías. Siempre has sido así, correcto hasta el final incluso si te lleva a la muerte. Dime ¿de verdad pensaste en las consecuencias de lo que dijiste? Hasta Fugaku-san pareció sorprenderse porque estuviese de acuerdo."

No lo hizo.-" pero no fue el único que se equivocó. Sabías que estabas embarazada y huiste tanto porque estabas herida como para castigarme. Y no pusiste solamente tu vida en riesgo, la de mis hijos también. Unos hijos que no me dejaban dormir pensando si estarían a salvo o no. ¡Y son dos!"

Sakura tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Estaba dolida y quería herirte como tú lo hiciste conmigo. No pensé que serían dos niños y no mirè más allá de mi dolor y tu traición hacia mi"- empezó a caminar nerviosamente, su cabello en cascada moviéndose a la par. Sus manos picaron por tocarlo.

"pero ahora estamos aquí y podrás verlos cuando quieras…"

"gracias por permitirme ver a mis hijos."- respondió ofendido.

"no es como si fuese a prohibírtelo. Lo que quiero decir es que podrás pasar tiempo con ellos llegar a conocerlos, ellos, ellos son maravillosos un milagro Itachi"- por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación la vio emocionada y le hizo anhelar a sus niños- "los amarás, tanto o mas que yo; aunque eso lo dudo. Ellos son la razón por la que respiro"

"tú y yo terminamos mal. Pero ellos no tienen por qué sufrir por ello, lo haremos funcionar para los dos"- funcionar. Así que el seria el padre al que ocasionalmente visitaban los fines de semana, y les llevaba regalos. Un desconocido al que toleran porque comparten sangre. Lo que Itachi quería era que todo fuese como estaba destinado a ser. Se negaba a algo menos.

Pero la expresión de sakura era cerrada. No un buen momento para proceder. Eso solo la alejaría con sus quejas, por lo que las guardo para sí mismo. Tenía que resolver tantas equivocaciones. Llevaría un tiempo, pero el siempre había sido paciente; hasta ella.

Seguía enojado por haberse perdido tanto. Pero esta era su segunda oportunidad, la última para ser feliz. No la arruinaría.

Cambio el tema-"¿cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Ryuuta y Miyuki"

"dime más sobre ellos. Quiero saberlo todo"

"ellos adoran el aire libre…."


End file.
